Como si fuera Crepúsculo
by marie-peggy-hale
Summary: UA ¿Qué pasaría si de repente, tus padres decidieran irse a vivir a nada más y nada menos que Alaska? Saben, no todo resulta genial cuando descubres que el chico que te gusta es un vampiro...
1. Prólogo

Summary

¿Qué pasaría si de repente, tus padres decidieran irse a vivir a nada más y nada menos que Alaska?

Saben no todo resulta genial cuando descubres que el chico que te gusta es un vampiro...

Prefacio

-Ne Mamá – pregunté curiosa – Alaska es un lugar frío siempre ¿no?

-Claro que sí hija, siempre hace mucho frío allá, y es rara la vez que hay sol – miró su reloj y se tapó la boca con la mano - ¡Es tarde! Me esperan para una reunión, ¡tu mamá debe editar revistas siempre! – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se apresuró a la salida – nos vemos al mediodía para salir a almorzar con tu padre. Cuídate y no le abras a nadie.

- Claro… Mamá.

Estaba leyendo una revista de las que hace ella, y uno de los artículos hablaba sobre Alaska, sobre su clima, los habitantes, bla bla bla…

Soy Amu Hinamori, tengo 16 años, estoy en plena adolescencia. Más específicamente, en la etapa de "hola, si me miras feo, te daré un cachazo con mi celular". Soy la menor de la familia, mi hermana mayor, Ami, está estudiando Arquitectura en Tokio, por lo que prácticamente me quedo sola. Mi mejor amiga, Ran, se fue a vivir al exterior. Por lo que ahora estoy aburrida todos los días, ya que estoy en vacaciones.

"Si te gusta el frío, esquiar, y hacer muñecos de nieve, el mejor lugar es Alaska"

Claro, deja que busque mi Ipod y me voy caminando rapidito para allá.

Dejé la revista en el mueble y subí las escaleras para ir a mi habitación. Al llegar encendí el equipo de sonido y me lancé a la cama. La canción que sonó a continuación me causó algo de risa.

How can I decide what's right when you're clouding up my mind

I can't win your losing fight all the time  
How can I ever own what's mine when you're always taking sides

Decode, Paramore. Si, una Parawhore la escucha a estas horas, llora de la emoción. Me imaginé una Twilighter y me dio más risa. Ah claro, ahora vendrá Edward Cullen y me confundirá con una oveja.

Vi la película, y leí algunos párrafos del libro, a petición de Ran. No me llamó la atención, sin embargo, sólo una cosa me gustó, y fue la personalidad de Rosalie. "Cool and Spicy". No me di cuenta en qué momento me empecé a quedar dormida, pero me desperté al momento cuando escuché la chillona voz del locutor.

-¡A petición de una de nuestras oyentes!, Decode de Paramore. – revisé mi celular que estaba en el buró, eran las 7 am. Puedo dormir… Antes de hacerlo me pregunté ¿Quién carajos puede pedir una canción de rock alternativo a las 7 de la mañana?

Y puf… Sueño profundo.

Riinggg…. Riinggg….

Me desperté por el sonido del celular, una llamada entrante. Cuando atendí era mi madre diciéndome que me preparara para cuando ella viniera por mí para almorzar.

Una hora después, tal y como dijo, me pasó buscando y nos fuimos junto a papá a un restaurant.

Hablamos sobre varias cosas, pero por alguna razón, me parecía que escondían algo.

-¿Qué sucede? – hice la pregunta mientras tomaba Coca Cola. Mis padres compartieron una mirada cómplice, y luego mi mamá saco de su bolso la revista para la que ella trabaja, la abrió y me mostró el artículo que hablaba sobre Alaska.

- Hace unos días, fui a buscar tu pasaporte. Ya tienes pasaporte hija – dijo mi padre, yo no pude evitar sonreír ante su noticia, pero aun no había terminado de hablar – y hace 4 meses tu mamá y yo hemos estado haciendo unos importantes tramites – mi madre se estaba poniendo mas nerviosa, por lo que deje de sonreír – hemos decidido irnos a vivir a Alaska. Ya nos han aceptado irnos a vivir allá, y la firma que nos diste hace un par de semanas era para tu visa de estudiante, y también de trabajo. Todo esto, porque me han contratado para ser fotógrafo en Anchorage, y tu madre ya envió su carta de renuncia, para poder ir sin que el trabajo se lo impida. Además de que te graduaste de bilingüe, y a lo mejor luego nos vayamos a vivir a Seattle. Sabemos que tu amiga Ran se fue a vivir a Canadá, y te hemos visto aburrida, es un paso muy difícil que vamos a dar, pero esperamos que nos ayudes. ¿Qué dices?

Los dos me miraban con una sonrisa persuasiva en el rostro.

-¿N-n… nani? – y luego todo se puso negro.

Q(º-º)Q

Hola, si soy yo ._. Para que vean que sigo viva y aunque sea hago algo en estas vacaciones =3= Waaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Esto que estoy haciendo es taaan rarito xD

En fin…

¿Qué Opinan? Nos leemos! Ò3Ó :3


	2. Chapter 1: Academia Seiyo

Capitulo 1: Academia Seiyo

Había pasado un mes desde que me había desplomado en medio de un restaurant, y ¿adivinen dónde estoy? ALASKA.

Mis vacaciones se fueron en un Pis Pas. Pues estuvimos completamente trajeados mis padres y yo con la mudanza. La venta del auto fue necesaria, porque, por si no lo sabían, Alaska es un estado muy frío y por lo tanto las personas no aceptan mucho o no les gusta las bajas temperaturas, por lo que el gobierno les da un obsequio, ya sea dinero, propiedades, o un carro.

A mis padres les dieron una casa y una camioneta (cosa que me hizo quedar boquiabierta).

La casa es de dos plantas, con 3 habitaciones de las cuales 2 tienen baño, otro baño abajo, cocina y garaje. Tiene un Living hermoso, y la cocina es estupenda. ¿Y mi habitación? Una Belleza. Tiene un ventanal enorme, o mejor dicho, una de las paredes es de cristal, con una vista de ensueño hacia el bosque. La otra pared tiene un mesón grande de color negro, en el cuál puedo poner mi equipo de sonido y otras cosas. También es para hacer las tareas.

Fruncí el ceño ante esta última frase.

Tiene baño y el closet está dentro de este.

Mientras que abajo hay una chimenea muy kawaii, la cual he querido usar desde que llegué.

Mis padres y yo tenemos 10 días aquí. El frío es espantoso. Pero antes de venir a Anchorage, mi mamá y yo nos fuimos a comprar ropa de invierno en Tokio, para así despedirnos de mi hermana Ami.

En la casa aún NO HAY INTERNET y tampoco SEÑAL para la Tv. Así que tengo que contentarme con mi Ipod y los Mangas que compré estando aún en Japón.

Ah, y olvidaba decirlo, me siento como un bicho raro en este lugar. TODOS son, o rubios, o morenos. Tienen los ojos o verdes, o grises. Normal. PERO NO, YO TENGO LOS OJOS DORADOS Y EL CABELLO ROSADO. ¿Pero qué chinches se fumaron mis papás cuando me crearon?

Desde que llegamos ni mi padre ni mi madre están en la casa. Mi papá por su trabajo, y mi mamá por el que está a punto de conseguir.

Un día esta me fue a llevar a comer, exclusivamente para decirme que me había inscrito en una "Prestigiosa y costosa Secundaria". Se trataba de la Academia Seiyo, la mejor y más cara escuela de Anchorage. También me mostró un folleto, en el cual aparecían todos los clubs que habían, el uniforme reglamentario (esa parte no la quise leer), la mensualidad, bla bla y BLA.

Pero luego de eso, un par de días después estaba muy preocupada.

Yo, CON UN UNIFORME MORADO, EN UNA ESCUELA PARA INTELIGENTES – cosa que, afortunadamente soy - ¡CON EL MAL NACIDO PELO ROSA! Creo que no cuadra.

Pero lamentablemente dentro de 3 días – es viernes – empiezo las clases. Una asiática en medio de un montón de gringos, sugoi.

(º-ºU)

Lunes. Dia en el que posiblemente logre saber lo que se siente vomitar arcoíris. En exceso.

Cuando me probé el uniforme quise morir. APESTA. O eso pensaba hace 15 minutos. Cualquiera creería que soy fan de los arcoíris y unicornios. Debo admitir que me gustan mucho los zapatos, tienen una cosa muy suavecita alrededor de la parte del tobillo, y son negros, de cuero. El color morado NO COMBINA conmigo. La ropa es más bien como para modelo. Casi podría decir que no es una falda, sino una MINI falda. Trae un suéter de cuello tortuga y una remera morada, al igual que la falda. Y medias pantis hasta la mitad del muslo.

Intenté hacer algo diferente con mi cabello, pero terminé riéndome sola cuando vi su escandaloso color. Creo que con eso era suficiente. Mi mamá no paraba de tomarme fotos con su celular y mi papá con su cámara.

Me tuve que poner una gruesa gabardina de cuero negra cuando salí de la casa con mi mamá, pues hacía mucho frío. Nos montamos en la camioneta y arrancamos hacia mi futuro colegio.

Fue un mini viaje de casa a escuela horrible. Creo que podrían entenderme si les digo que mi mamá lloró. ¡EL QUE LLORA ES MI PAPÁ! Pero olvidé todo eso cuando vi la… Escuela, donde iba a estudiar. Quise mandar todo a la mierd…

-¡Mucha Suerte hija! – gritó mi mamá dándome un fuerte abrazo. Me dio una tarjeta morada junto con una carpeta amarilla y me dijo que no la perdiera, que era muy importante. La tarjeta morada era para poder entrar. Vi que presionó un botón en el reposadero del auto y me dijo que era para que sacara la maleta negra que había en el maletero. Quise preguntarle para qué era y me dijo que eran todos los libros, uniformes de deporte, cuadernos, etc. Y ¡mi bolso negro estaba pesadísimo con tantos cuadernos!

Me deseó mucha suerte, y me dijo que me concentrara todo lo que pudiera en Física – la única materia donde no entendía nada -. Después de tooooooodo logré salir del calientito auto para encontrarme con el frío de nuevo, saque la maleta, y el auto arrancó. Al darme la vuelta y mirar al frente volví a pensar en mandar todo a la mierda.

Era tan grande –según yo- como Hotwarts de Harry Popote Potter. Había un edificio de 3 pisos, bueno 3 edificios con el mismo diseño. Estaban en hileras. Me di cuenta que alrededor de la cárcel escuela había un cercado de rejas con tubos muy grandes, que tenían alambres con espinas.

Yo estaba parada justamente al frente de un gran, GRAN, portón. El cuál tenía una insignia no muy normal, era una S con dos espadas en forma de X detrás de ella. Alrededor tenía muchas vigas de hierro forjado, que hacían semejanza a plantas con espinas. Y había un par de guardias a cada lado del portón, con armas y todo. Creo que estaba hasta babeando.

Una bocina me sacó de mi "estado mental". Tomé la maleta y me arrimé a un lado, cuando miré el auto que me había "echado pito", vi un BELLISIMO Mustang Convertible Azul. No me fijé en la persona que manejaba el auto. Pero si en la especie de Peaje que había a un lado del portón. Y en que el chico o chica metió en un aparato raro una tarjeta similar a la mía. Las rejas se abrieron y el auto pasó.

Quise aprovechar de entrar también, pero había una reja más pequeña, como para personas sin auto, al lado del portón, así que hice lo mismo; use la tarjeta para entrar. Cuando la pequeña reja se abrió, me entraron unas idiotas ganas de llorar.

Todo parecía irreal. Digo, no todos los días a tus padres les da por irse a vivir contigo a casi el otro lado del mundo, y por inscribirte en una escuela tan cara como esta.

Cuando entre pasé por un lindo camino de piedras, y había un puentecito muy cuchi sobre una especie de mini lago. Al lado de este puentecito había uno más grande, para los carros.

Entonces, a la mitad del puente, quedé aun más boquiabierta. Los edificios se veían más grandes de cerca, y había un estacionamiento, no muy grande al lado derecho de donde estaban los ya nombrados. Había autos lujosos por doquier. Y motocicletas hermosas. Por supuesto, había unos que otros estudiantes con uniforme igual al mío.

Y vi al dueño del convertible azul. Era un par de chicos. Una chica y un chico. Ah y eran gemelos. La chica era HERMOSA. Y me di cuenta que el uniforme no era tan igual al mío. Sus zapatos de cuero eran de corte alto y la cosa suavecita sobre el tobillo – que en los de ella era en la rodilla - era menos ancha que la de mis zapatos. Tenía el cabello negro, inclinándose al morado, y los ojos azules. Su hermano, o al menos eso pensaba, era también guapo. Pero su cabello era corto – del mismo color que el de la chica- y sus ojos no los pude ver bien. Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que la chica caminaba, HACIA DONDE YO ESTABA.

Me hice la que no la vi, caminando hacia la entrada, que era una especie de casa de 1 sola planta, pero del mismo tamaño que los edificios. Pero ella dijo:

-¡Hey tu, chica Chicle! – gritó en inglés. Solo pensé en 3 palabras. TRAGAME. JODIDA. TIERRA.

-Amu – dije volteándome hacia ella. Escuché varias risitas de los pocos estudiantes que estaban en el estacionamiento - ¿sí?

- Ah ¡lo siento! – Se coloco frente a mí y extendió su mano – me llamo Nadeshiko, discúlpame por haberte molestado con mi bocina, es que tenias mucho tiempo allí parada, y nosotros mucho tiempo esperando a que te apartaras. – dijo con una sonrisa demasiado linda. Yo le estreché la mano a lo que ella terminó de hablar. Pero entonces agregó algo más: - ¿Eres nueva cierto? Pareces de Asia.

- Sí, soy de Japón, y otra vez sí, soy nueva – dije sintiendo una gotita estilo anime detrás de mi cabeza - ¿de dónde eres tú? – pregunté más interesada. Ya en ese momento su hermano se acercaba hasta ponerse a su lado.

- Oh yo soy de Inglaterra. ¿Sorprendente no? – dijo volviendo a sonreír. – ¡El es mi hermano Nadihiko! Nadihiko, ella es Amu, la chica chicle de Japón.

El chico me estrechó la mano, y fue cuando me percaté de que llevaba dos grandes maletas negras como las mía.

-¿En qué grado estás? – Oh oh…

-Ehh… Yooo… - revisé rápidamente la carpeta amarilla que mi mamá me dio y pude leer el grado. 4to Año. ¡PERO SI YO ESTABA EN 5TO AÑO CUANDO ESTUDIABA EN JAPÓN!

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Nadihiko, deteniendo su caminata.

-¡Ah lo siento! Estaba un poco confundida solamente… Estoy en 4to Año sección… "B".

-¡Genial! – Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo - ¡Estamos en el mismo grado!, aunque no en la misma sección, estamos en la "A". – habló Nadeshiko.

Al llegar a la entrada hacia el recinto las puertas eran de vidrio. Nadihiko caballeroso – De Inglaterra tenía que ser – nos dejó entrar a su hermana y a mi primero abriéndonos la puerta.

-¡I'm back! – gritó mi compañera. Yo solo quede boquiabierta.

SOR-PREN-DEN-TE.

Purpura en exceso. Sin duda.

6 Grandes mesones estaban puestos a lo largo en el gran y espacioso lugar. Alrededor de ellos, había bancos SUPER largos. Un color marrón decoraba las paredes y enormes cuadros de famosos pintores, le daban el toque final.

Habían banquetes en mesas de tamaño normal pegados en la pared, y varios alumnos que se estaban sirviendo comida, pastel, helados, etc. Era simplemente espectacular.

¿¡COMO RAYOS MIS PADRES LOGRARON PAGAR TODO ESTO!

Nadihiko que ya estaba junto a nosotras, nos invito a seguirlo hasta la cuarta mesa, que aun tenia puestos. A medida que íbamos caminando, podía escuchar diferentes idiomas hablados por diferentes personas. Inglés, francés, italiano, castellano, y creo haber escuchado japonés. Pero tuve mala suerte, ya que los mesones estaban ordenados por año de derecha a izquierda y luego ordenados por sección. Ellos eran de sección A y yo B. Carajo. Se separaron de mí hasta el punto de quedar al otro lado del gran mesón, pero luego vi que había un papel que decía B a unos escasos puestos de ellos. Las maletas habían sido llevadas por unos "sirvientes" hasta sus "respectivos casilleros" así que no me tuve que preocupar. Cuando me senté, quise llorar de felicidad. A mi lado había una chica japonesa. Era morena, era bajita y hablaba mucho con un chico que estaba frente a ella, el chico era… UN MOMENTO.

ESTE DEBE SER EL LUGAR DONDE SE REENCUENTRAN LAS BRUJAS, HECHICEROS, VAMPIROS, HOMBRES LOBOS, CENTAUROS Y TODO LO DEMÁS.

Habían muchas personas con cabellos de colores. ¡Muchas! Y todas, ¡todas, eran hermosas! Delgadas – no vi a ni una sola persona gorda, cosa que me pareció injusta **(N.A: DUDAS SOBRE ESTO AL FINAL DEL CAP)** – y con un porte muy elegante y educado. El lugar estaba lleno de estudiantes, y aun así, no había ningún desorden o bulla. Hablaban, si, pero en voz baja. Me sentí a gusto.

-Oe oe… ¡Nuevo color! – gritó alguien. Miré al frente y era el chico que hablaba con mi compañera de mesa. – No ha habido nadie con ese color de cabello, felicitaciones, ¡eres la primera! – Lo miré un poco sonrojada – soy Yoru, los ojos y oídos de esta prestigiosa institución. Ah y la chica kawaii a tu lado es Yaya. – cuando volteé a verla quise partirme de la risa. Me veía con la boca abierta y hasta decía "A", tenia los ojitos aguados. Parecía drogada.

-Yaya… - dijo lentamente.

-Mucho gusto Yaya-chan, soy Amu Hinamori – le dije sonriendo sinceramente.

-¡Te vimos hablando con les gemelos Nana! Nana, así les dicen muchos aquí.

-¿Nadihiko y Nadeshiko? Es que… ¿son famosos?- pregunte.

- ¿Famosos? Ahh… Eres nueva ¿no? – Asentí con la cabeza – verás, aquí el sueño de todos es pertenecer a las secciones A. Son las más geniales, donde están los más inteligentes, y los mejores en cuanto a su participación y esmero en los Clubs. También hay que agregar su asistencia perfecta y buen comportamiento. Que son bilingües, al punto de hablar hasta 5 idiomas, etc. Acabas de hablar con ellos, ¡te admiro!

ERA DE ESPERARSE. Ese par parecía salir de una película. Con su caminar tan elegante y su forma de hablar.

No pude evitar poner cara de Poker Face.

-¿Are you fucking kidding me? – dije algo sorprendida.

-No, ¡te hablo en serio! – dijo él un poquito más serio.

-Esta academia es increíble, no puedo creer que tenga tantas cosas… y… estudiantes tan perfectos. – dije mas para mí que para él.

Pero la chica que parecía drogada – Yaya – me hizo una pregunta un poco más casual.

-¿Eres fangirl de algo? Yo soy Twilighter. – Oh Mierda.

- Haha… Mi ex mejor amiga es Twilighter también. Bueno… Soy… ¿Otaku?

-Awesome, ¡seremos grandes amigos! -Dijo Yoru. ¡Eh! Puse una sonrisa estúpida y exagerada.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta Yaya?

- Bueno… En esta academia hay muchos fangirls y fanboys. Por ejemplo… - dijo mirando hacia lo lejos – 3era mesa, sección "A" – rápidamente me volteé, mirando hacia el lugar que ella dijo. Al principio de la mesa, había una chica con cabellos exageradamente rizados, podría decir que eran tornillitos de cabello, color castaño. – Valeria Pittier, descendencia Suiza, englantica, y Beatlemaniaca. Es decir… Fan de The Beatles. 5ta mesa, sección "B" – volví a girarme un hacia el frente, aun sentada claro, y dirigí mi vista al lugar dicho y esperé a que dijera el nombre, porque no sabía exactamente quién era. – cabellos exageradamente negros. Francia Watson, descendencia venezolana y Queenera. Es decir, fan de Queen. – era también muy linda, aunque parecía como si fuera… Indígena. Mandé a la mierda todo lo que dije antes cuando vi sus ojos, eran grises. - Y por último… 2da Mesa, sección "D" – volví a voltear, ya un poco dolida de los movimientos tan bruscos. – Richard Salas, descendencia española, el es… Belieber. En fin, ¿te ha quedado claro? Es por eso que te lo he preguntado.

- Claro… - dije volteándome de nuevo. Iba a decir otra cosa cuando una bellísima mujer habló desde un llamativo escenario que había al fondo de la gran sala. Habían varias cornetas puestas en cada cierto lugar, haciendo más fácil escuchar lo que ella decía. Todos los que estaban de pie se apresuraron a sentarse. Quedando todo en un sepulcral silencio.

-¡Buenos Días! Queridos alumnos y alumnas. Bienvenidos sean todos en este primer día de clases, y en el resto de los que habrá sucesivamente. Para los que aun no me conocen, mi nombre es Elizabeth Patterson, soy la directora de esta humilde – si claro HUMILDE. Pensé blanqueando los ojos – institución. Es increíble cuantos chicos y chicas hay. ¡1500! Aproximadamente. – todos empezaron a aplaudir. Hice lo mismo. - muchas gracias por preferirnos. Sin más que decir, los dejo desayunar. Recuerden que faltan 20 minutos para la primera clase. Así que no se retrasen mis niños. Buenos Días. – dijo despidiéndose. Todos volvieron a aplaudir.

Después de que la bella directora se fuera, Yaya y yo buscamos alimentos. Regresamos a nuestros puestos. A mitad de desayuno quise leer los papeles que había dentro de la carpeta amarilla. Lo leí, y me di cuenta que era obligatorio pertenecer a un club de la academia. Demonios.

-¿No sabes a que club entrar? – dijo Yoru. Levanté la cabeza y luego le dije que no.

-Es fácil, ¿cuál es tu materia favorita?

-Música.

-¿Cuál es la que menos te gusta?

-Física.

-Ah sí… Tampoco me gusta. Entra al club de Baile, canto y música. Es espectacular y uno de los más frecuentados. O bueno, más sobresalientes. ¿Sabes algo de lo que te acabo de nombrar?

-Eh… Bueno yo… Puedo cantar, y fui a clases de guitarra una vez. –dije un poco nerviosa.

-¿Sabes bailar? – oh no. "Si, si se bailar. Fui a un curso de baile profesional a los 13. Me encanta bailar y recibí un hermoso diploma, pero hay un problema, ME DA PENA." Eso quería decirle.

-Si – respondí sonrojada.

-Puede que entres al club. El maestro es muy estricto. Y para empeorar, te ponen a cantar canciones de todos los idiomas y de todo tipo de cantantes y bandas, géneros, etc. Desde Muse, hasta The Girls Generation.

-¿Co…como sabes eso?

-Estoy en el club. Solo alumnos de secció pueden entrar allí. Y, no es todo. Depende de cuánto sepas de baile música y canto. Hay 3 rangos. Bajo, Medio y Profesional. Yo a penas estoy en bajo. Y llevo estudiando aquí desde 2do Año. – Eso me hizo sentir muy mal.

- Entonces… Si es así, ¿quiénes pertenecen al rango profesional? No solo de ese club, dame otros ejemplos. Por favor. – dije, tratando de ser educada.

- Bueno, los Nana son de rango profesional en el club de Tennis. Ganaron el trofeo de las competencias nacionales el año pasado. – miré hacia donde estaban sentados, boquiabierta. – y la chica Valeria de la que te habló Yaya, esta también en el rango profesional en el club de Bilingües. Habla 7 idiomas. – me tapé la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía mi pecho.- también estan…

-¡AH NO PUEDE SER, ESTAN AQUÍ! – dijo Yaya en voz alta. Su dedito señalaba discretamente hacia la puerta de entrada. Pero no solo fue ella la que se sorprendió, había otros chicos que lo hicieron, de diferentes mesas y secciones. Cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta, entendí que si existían las personas perfectas, al menos de físico.

-…Los Tsukiyomi. – terminó de decir Kairi. Yo solo volteé a verlo, para luego volver mi mirada hacia los chicos que caminaban con una soltura y elegancia perfecta. Eran 4. – ellos son los Tsukiyomi. – dijo luego Yaya. – La rubia es Utau Tsukiyomi, también conocida como Utau Hoshina. Pertenece al club de música, baile y canto. Es de 5to año, sección A – miré a Yoru de nuevo, que me veía como si disfrutara de lo que estaba hablando. La chica que había dicho fue la primera en entrar. Su cabello era exageradamente largo y amarillento. Sus ojos eran Morados, hermosos, y su cuerpo, era como de las modelos sacadas de la revista Sport Ilustrated. Sus zapatos eran similares a los de Nadeshiko, y entonces me di cuenta que eran así por las diferentes secciones. Después de ella venía un castaño, sumamente guapo. – el que le sigue es Kuukai Souma. También de la sección A y de 5to año. De hecho todos ellos son de 5to año y de sección A. El está en el equipo de futbol, también de rango profesional. Después esta…

- ¡Asia Touya! – dijo Yaya de mala gana, luego dijo con fastidio: - pertenece al club de música canto y baile, rango profesional, y es la capitana del grupo de danzas "The Shinigami's" – una chica, aun más hermosa que la tal Utau. Su cabello era morado. Cosa que agradecí. Y sus ojos eran celestes. Era bellísima. Apuesto a que la autoestima de todos los que la veían bajaba considerablemente. Me incluyo. – Y por último, pero no menos lindo o importante o simpático o…

- Yaya… - dijo Yoru blanqueando los ojos.

-¡Ah si! Ikuto Tsukiyomi. El es… - se acerco a mi oído – jo-di-da-men-te sexy – la miré un poco sorprendida, pero al voltear la apoyé por completo. Cabello Azul Rey, ojos zafiros, cuerpo perfecto, y caminar excelente. El príncipe azul de todas las chicas. No solo porque fuera lindo, sino porque EN SERIO ERA AZUL. – el también es del grupo de baile, música y canto. Es el Presidente de la orquesta sinfónica de la Academia, y también es rango profesional, bueno, eso es obvio.

- Nadie sabe de qué país son. Pero dicen que Touya es de Corea. Y que Kuukai Souma es de Francia. Pero Utau e Ikuto, aun nadie tiene una opinión. – dijo Yoru entrelazando sus dedos sobre la mesa. – Sin embargo, sus padres son los mismos. Ellos fueron adoptados por el Señor Aruto. El doctor Tsukiyomi es muy conocido por venir una vez al mes aquí.

-Al parecer su esposa no puede tener hijos. ¡TAL Y COMO EN TWILIGHT!

-Shhhh ¡Yaya!

-Oye… Es cierto – le dije a Yaya, para luego reírnos como idiotas. Pero después ella se puso seria, y tuve que callarme.

- Kuukai y Utau son novios – dijo ella centrándose en su comida. – pero Ikuto y Asia… No lo sabemos… Hasta creo que ella está tratando de llamar su atención siempre, pero el parece ser indiferente. Sin embargo, una vez los vi muy acaramelados. –dijo como si le doliera – el punto es, ¡QUE SON CASI HERMANOS! Eso es… es… - decía mientras que lagrimitas un tanto Kawaii salian de sus ojos y ponía sus manitas sobre su cabeza, era como una bebé atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña – ¡Incesto!

Volví a voltear, para verlos en los primeros puestos de la 5ta mesa. Kuukai tomaba una Coca Cola mientras que Asia comía ensaladas verdes. Parecía que hablaban entre sí, pero sus labios se movían muy rápido. Y entonces toda mi piel se erizó. Los 4 chicos eran exageradamente blancos. MUY BLANCOS. Casi como la leche de mi cereal. Pero la chica Asia me miró, no, no me miró, me lanzó a matar con la mirada. Tan directa y odiosa como no tienen idea. Quise levantarme del banco, levantar las manos a forma de yo no fui y decir "AY SI GRAN VAINA, ESTAS EN LA SECCION A, ¡UY QUE MIEDO!" pero lo que hice fue voltear rápidamente. El timbre sonó, y se escucharon bastantes suspiros y palabras de aburrimiento. Poco a poco se fueron levantando y caminando hacia otras puertas que había a cada lado del enorme escenario.

-¡Clases Wii! – gritó Yaya. Era bipolar, de seguro que sí. Recogí mi bolso negro y Yaya su cartera en forma de manzana. Mientras que Yoru tenía aun Neko en su morral.

AHORA VIENE LO MALO BUENO. Me dije.

._.

._.

._.

-¿Viste a la chica chicle?

-Cual, ¿la nueva humana que nos estaba mirando?

- Si, de ella hablaba hace unos días…

-Es igual a todos los idiotas de aquí, no entiendo porque tanto interés.

(º.ºU)

Hola, gracias por los reviews… :3!

Notas:

1: Este fic será de romance y comedia.

2: Sobre que no hay estudiantes gorditos, pues no es no dejen estudiar, sino que en esa "academia" los ponen a hacer mucho ejercicio, eso es todo xD No se asusten, yo soy rellenita :B

3: Yo soy OTAKU. Las otras fangirls son chicas inventadas. A excepción de Valeria Pittier, que SI existe. Pueden seguirla en Twitter ArrobaValeria_conV

4: Para que no se emocionen. Este fic NO tendrá lemmon. No insistan xDD POR FAVOR TENGO 13 AÑOS! D:

5: Gracias a las chicas que dejaron reviews. Un besotooooooooooote xD Y tranquis, en el siguiente capítulo les responderé los reviews. Ah y este está dividido en 2 partes!

Que dicen de este primer cap? Kisses OwO

…

..

.


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Academia Seiyo –parte 2.

Hoolaasaas! :3 Ok voy a responder reviews, ya que muchas chicas hacen demasiadas preguntas y quiero dejárselas claras OwO

Guest: Hola! Gracias por leer esta locura, en serio se me ocurrió a penas hace unos días. Quisiera saber si eres tambien LoveTierna ya que en el primer que dejaste decía Att: Lovetierna. Respondere a tus preguntas con el mismo orden con que las hiciste para no tener que ponerlas aquí u.u: NO saldrán los de Twilight. La casa de Amu NO es como la de los Cullen. Es una casa común y corriente. Lo único que tiene igual a la casa de los Cullen es la pared de cristal pero su habitación no está llena de cds y cosas como las que tiene Edward. xD TAMPOCO me voy a basar en toda la trama de Crepúsculo. Por si no te has dado cuenta, hasta ahora lo único que tienen igual es la escenita esa donde entran ellos a la cafetería en la peli *O* Este fic trata sobre Comedia y Romance, como ya dije, a Amu no le gusta Twilight, pero al ver que pasan pequeños detalles igual que esa saga, ella empezará a hacerse de las suyas con sus locuras ^^ Un Besote! Muchas Gracias! Tus preguntas me hacen saber que eres muy observadora :D

Sarita Shields de Cullen: Jajaja jejee jiijiiji xDDD Gracias x tus comentarios! Me haces muy feliz! ^^

Maru-chan1296: Kawaiioso como yo! Gracias x leer :D

Hilari Kryss: HE AQUÍ UN FIC DE VAMPIROS ._.

Rin-Neko: Gracias :3

Sisisi dirán "HEY, la respuesta a Guest es mas larga que las que nos diste a nosotras" Chicas, las preguntas que ella me hizo creo q ustedes tambien se la plantearon, asi que lean su review y lo que yo le respondi para que no se sientan tan perdidas. :3

Nessie: Gracias Amigaa! Muchos Besos! Espero que sigas leyendoooo!

De verdad que me siento muy feliz, no me esperaba que me dieran 12 reviews :O Si tienen Twitter pueden seguirme, ArrobaYoSoyKawaii. En fin…

SHUGO CHARA! NO ME PERTENECE. SIN EMBARGO EL FIC ES DE MI INVENCION. PD: porfavor si se enteran de algún plagio de esta historia, AVISENME. NO AL PLAGIO CARAJO. Bueno! ^^

(._.)7

ACADEMIA SEIYO - parte 2.

- Ah sí, los pupitres son en pareja. Ah y había un ventilador, ah también se tapó la boca… SI… si. Se la comió ahí ¿no? Ah no eso es de su imaginación… ¿Estaba drogado? Ah lo olvidé el no come ni bebe nada. Pero, también se puede sorber por la nariz. Ah no después parecería leche en polvo. Ah que graciosa con es…

-¿PODRIAS DEJAR DE DECIR TANTAS PENDEJADAS DE TWILIGHT? ¡Me ofendes! – dijo Yaya poniendo una mano en su pecho y botando lagrimitas tipo bebé. Estábamos en un largo pasillo. Caminábamos hacia el salón que decía el mapa de una de las hojas de la carpeta amarilla. Se parecía al bolsillo mágico de Doraemon. TENÍA TO-DO. En fin, estaba hablando por teléfono con mi amiga Ran cuando ella me dijo eso. Le tuve que colgar para no molestarla, pero me pregunté después ¿Qué chinches me importa lo que piense Yaya? Y si, si me importa. Había muchos alumnos en ese pasillo y en otros lugares de la escuela. De hecho, por los lugares que había tenido que pasar eran sumamente lindos. Todos los pasillos de los edificios tenían paredes de vidrio, mientras que las paredes contrarias eran normales pues dividían los salones. Obvio. Y habían espacios en el que habían tantos alumnos, que parecía una universidad.

Había piscina olímpica, campo de golf, cancha de tennis – tres – canchas de basquetbol – tres también - entre otras cosas que aun no he podido ver.

– Lo siento, es que ella es Twilighter, lo hago sólo para molestarla. En fin, ¿en qué planta es el salón de clases?

– Tercera Planta, en el edificio 3 – donde estábamos ahora era en la segunda planta – los de seccione están en el tercer piso. Y si podrás notarlo, mientras más alta es la sección, mas grande es el salón. – y era cierto. El salón donde se supone íbamos a ver clases era el primero, y cada puerta que ibas pasando, se iba haciendo más lejos llegar a la siguiente. Tienen unas reglas muy raras en esta escuela. Al ratito llegamos a la puerta después de subir las escaleras. La puerta tenía una hermosa B mayúscula de hierro forjado. Bueno en realidad era de doble puerta, cosa que me hizo reír como idiota, pues los primeros salones de las primeras plantas eran de una sola puerta.

Una de las puertas estaba abierta, por lo que se podía ver el gran espacio que había en el salón. Bueno, no quiero contar las BARBARIDADES que me pasaron al momento en que pisé el suelo del salón. Pero si podría decir que los que estaban allí – unos 10 o 15 alumnos – se rieron, y MUCHO, de mí.

Yaya y Yoru solo permanecieron sentados en sus pupitres, mientras que sus almas salían por la boca. Todo empeoró cuando tuve que levantarme y caminar hasta el frente para presentarme. Aunque habían otros que también debían hacerlo, yo fui la única idiota de mal humor que tropezó contra un pupitre y que casi se caía. Entonces un idiota se volvió a reír de mí. Y me volví una Paca*. Todo el que me hablaba lo recibía con mi personalidad "Cool and Spicy" para no tener que hacer nada. Ah y la clase que nos tocó fue Historia Universal. Aburrido.

En fin, no tengo las ganas suficientes como para narrar las estupideces de clases que tuve en media mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Antes de salir a recreo tuvimos un examen de bienvenida. Matemáticas. La prueba era supuestamente para saber quienes eran los más inteligentes y con quien debía aplicarse mas. Entregué el examen de 4ta. Yaya y Yoru se estaban partiendo la cabeza, según yo, por el rostro tan ceñudo que tenían. Debido a mis necesidades intestinales, tuve que levantarme de mi pupitre para pedirle permiso a la profesora para ir al baño. Como ya había terminado me dejó salir. Antes de hacerlo miré el mapa para saber en qué parte estaba el baño. Salí y cerré la puerta para caminar a través del gran, GRAN pasillo, pues el estúpido baño quedaba al lado de las secciones A. Caí en cuenta de por donde iba a pasar al ir ya por el último salón de sección B, asi que mire mi uniforme confirmando que no estuviera sucio o alguna otra babosada. Cuando pase por los salones de sección A me pregunté si había realmente alguien dentro, ¡porque no se escuchaba nada! NA-DA.

Un poquito asustada por el silencio caminé más rápido hasta llegar al baño de las chicas. El baño era muy lujoso en general. Había un espejo donde podías ver tu cuerpo completo. No quise mojar mi cabello cuando terminé con mis tontas necesidades, pues estaba –extrañamente– aplacado y un poco ondulado. Solo me lavé las manos y me mojé la cara, para luego correr a tomar la toalla y secarme. El agua estaba helada. Me volví a mirar en el espejo antes de salir del baño.

Justamente al escuchar como la puerta del baño se cerraba, un chico salía con una remera negra, cubriéndole todo su rostro y torso; de uno de los salones de la sección A. Parecía caminar hacia donde yo estaba, pero luego me auto regañé cuando recordé que los baños y las escaleras estaban en esa dirección. Cuando pasó por mi lado algo verdaderamente extraño sucedió. Sentí como un mechón de mi raro cabello rosa era tocado. Como si fuera algo fácil de romper. Frágil. Yo en acto reflejo miré a la persona que lo había tomado -o el fantasma, o lo que sea que hubiera sido- de manera irrespetuosa. No era como si me importara, pero es raro.

Sin embargo quedé mas sorprendida aun cuando vi quien fue.

Cabello Azul, ojos Zafiro.

Ikuto, IKUTO TSUKIYOMI.

Mi corazón se detuvo ante la sorpresa. Mis ojos de abrieron y luego dilataron de la impresión. Viéndolo directamente a los ojos, entendí que daban miedo, al igual que los… ¿Que tienen que ver los vampiritos con esto?

Pero entonces él me regresó la mirada, dejando de observar mi cabello como si fuera lo más raro del mundo –literalmente-. Un vientito frío –normal, estoy en Alaska- recorrió toda mi espina dorsal. ¿Coincidencias?

Sus ojos eran penetrantes, era como si quisieran averiguar que había dentro de mi mente. Detrás de ellos…de mis ojos… No lo sé. El también estaba sorprendido, por lo abierto de sus ojos. Siguió mirándome cuando el mechón resbaló de sus dedos. Entonces empezó a levantar la mano con la que lo estaba tomando, con la misma cara de perplejidad, mientras que yo trataba de girar mi vista hacia otro lado. Me sentí palidecer cuando el zafiro de sus ojos pareció desvanecerse para dar bienvenida a un negro azabache. Traté de convencerme de que eso fue producto de mi imaginación. Todo eso estaba sucediendo en un simple par de segundos, sin embargo, era como si fuera todo en cámara lenta. Su mano temblaba, y yo me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo completo también lo hacia.

Podría jurar que iba a…

–¡IKUTONII-CHAN! – ¿saludar a alguien? – te he estado esperando… ¿Vienes? – la chica era Utau. Y había tomado su mano. Estaba estrujándola, lo podía notar. El rarito hizo una mueca un poco fea, como de molestia. Soltó la mano de la que se supone es su hermana, y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, dejando a la rubiecita medio Kawaii conmigo. Iba tan rápido que parecía correr. – los hermanos son tan raros – me dijo moviendo sus manos como en seál de indiferencia. Me miró detenidamente y luego se fue por el mismo camino que su hermano.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2.

¿Reviews? :D

*señala el botoncito de abajo*


	4. Chapter 3

Paca: En un Fic Ulquihime, cuando Ulquiorra esta de mal humor, Orihime decide llamarlo por un nombre parecido al de un matón (o algo así) por lo que decide ponerle Paco. Sin embargo, en un One Shot sucede al revés, Ulquiorra le dice Paca. (El es _Musa_, una traducción hecha por la autora Zape)

Hacerte Ojitos: cuando un chico le hace señas con los ojos o le pica un ojo a una chica.

Canciones que se describen según su orden:

Beat It – Michael Jackson.

Billy Jean – Michael Jackson.

You Rock My World – Michael Jackson

Lovetierna: No hay problema! xDD Tal vez sea otra chica la que envie el review con "Guest". Gracias! :3

Sarita Tsukiyomi De Cullen : Te ries mucho y me haces reir a mi tambn jajajajajajaa xDD Gracias! OwO

Maru-chan1296: Siii Que Viva! Gracias.

Celeste: Gracias, mira, la estoy continuando e.e jajaj xD

Nessie-Araujo: Aaaaaww amigaa gracias por apoyarme tanto! Yo tambien te amoo :D

Hilary Kryss Yagami: Gracias! :D

Me disculpo por el cap anterior tan corto u.u

Ni Shugo Chara! Ni Twilight me pertenecen sino a Peach-Pit y Stephanie Meyer. El fic es de mi rara invención. Espero les guste este cap. ^^

Capitulo 3: Perfección.

When i… AH lo siento es el español. Cuando los raritos se fueron, me di cuenta que me había quedado como una idiota viendo hacia las escaleras.

– ¡Mierda!– corrió hacia el salón. Por suerte la profesora no había dicho o puesto más nada cuando regrese. El resto de la media hora me la pasé garabateando mamarrachadas. Hasta que me di cuenta que había hecho un par de ojos negros.

– ¿¡Que haces!?– preguntó Yaya que estaba delante de mí de repente. Yo viendo la estupidez que había hecho me apresuré a rayar la parte donde había hecho los ojos. Luego quise lanzar a Yaya por los ventanales cuando me dijo que rayar las partes de atrás de los cuadernos provocaba quedarse sin puntos de rasgo.

Cuando el timbre de receso sonó, muchas chicas chillonas –aunque me duele admitirlo, también habían chicos chillones- salieron corriendo hacia el enorme comedor. Yaya y Yoru me esperaron en la puerta del salón. Quede muy sorprendida al ver el montón de alumnos desde allí arriba. Parecían hormiguitas purpuras. Yoru se excusó, pues supuestamente los de su club iban a dar un show de bienvenida, y lo necesitaban para arreglar el escenario. Así que me quede con la aniñada Yaya-chan.

– ¿Por qué dijiste como los Cullen?

– ¿Eh? – dijo Yaya de repente. Dejé de mirar hacia el patio grandotote para mirarla a ella – pensé que lo habías entendido – susurró con su boquita en forma de "3".

_Claro que lo entendí Yaya, solo quiero saber más de ellos_

_ –_Bueno, no del todo.

–Ah… Qué cosas– Yaya estaba realmente seria. Me pareció extraño (**N.A: ¿HAN VISTO A YAYA SERIA? O.O**) ver su rostro tan relajado. Allí supe que iba a contar algo muy largo– Los Tsukiyomi están aquí desde 3er año. Todos eran de secciones bajas, pues ninguno quería como que… Socializarse. Pero fue extraño. De un día a otro comenzaron a salir excelentes en todo. No faltaban a clases y siempre estaban en algún lugar sentados, hablando entre ellos… Pero nunca nadie ha podido escuchar de qué hablan. O eso pienso yo. Son muy preservados. Un día la directora decidió moverlos a las primeras secciones. Y cuando esto pasó, ellos también empezaron a mejorar en el club de Música. Fue tanto, que Asia tumbó a Rima, sub-capitana ahora, del puesto de capitana de baile. Kuukai ya era capitán de futbol, el siempre se esmeró. Pero Utau e Ikuto eran un caso serio – se quedo callada, sonrió un poco y miro hacia el patio – ellos cantan, tocan instrumentos y bailan. Todo perfecto. Cuando Ikuto no baila, canta, y si no canta, toca algún instrumento. Pero cuando se trata de cantar, lo hace únicamente con Utau. Y cuando es de baile, lo hace con Asia. Es por eso que las chicas de aquí han perdido las esperanzas de tener algo con el – un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo– interesante ¿no? – supe que no diría más nada, así que pregunte para ver si podrías saber algo más.

–Pero… No creo que sean "iguales" a los Cullen. Hay muchos aquí que se parecen.

–La diferencia entre esos muchos, es que ellos no tiene ese Halo de misterio alrededor– volteó a verme– Su caminar, su forma de hacer los trabajos escolares, tareas, sus gestos, todo lo hacen igual. Perfecto. Debes admitir que dan miedo. Sobre todo Asia, parece una perra en celo.

Solté el aire de golpe.

–Ha… Yaya, si me lo dices así, pensaré que también son vampiros – ella se giró sonriendo para quedar frente a mí. Se quedo seria, como tratando de dar miedo. Volvió a sonreír. Esta vez siendo más ella. Puso su mano derecha en mi hombro. Y dijo: – ve al edificio cuatro, allí están las carteleras de los diferentes clubs.

– ¿Hay?… ¿otro edificio?– esto no me lo esperaba.

–Sí, está escondido detrás de este edificio. Es un poco más pequeño que estos edificios pero… ¡Igual es enorme! Te veo en el comedor– pero me di cuenta luego que Yaya no me había respondido la pregunta que le había hecho antes. Cuando iba a bajar las escaleras, la escuché decir: _yo también lo pienso a veces._

_— (º-º U)7_

Cuando llegué al cuarto edificio –que no sabía que había– tardé varios minutos en ver las hojas de presentación de los diferentes clubs. Cinco de esos clubs me llamaron la atención:

*Patinaje Artístico.

*Gimnasia

*Idiomas

*Tenis

*Música, baile y canto.

Pero fue fácil escoger un club, pues en los primeros 2 apestaba, bueno no apestaba. En realidad si era buena en Gimnasia. Sabía hacer mortales, estrellas, puentes y partirse o como se dijera eso. En el tercero había perdido las ganas al minuto y en el cuarto también al acordarme de Nagihiko y Nadeshiko.

_Joder… _Solo quedaba el club al que pertenecía Yoru. ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de entrar en ese apestoso club? Seguro que la mitad de las personas que estudiaban allí eran de ese club. Mire las hojas donde se anotaba el nombre para las audiciones. Tuve que pasar como veinte hojas para poder anotar mi nombre. Incluso pude ver varias estrellitas doradas.

Cuando termine, me dispuse a regresar al comedor.

–Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… ¡De nuevo! Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… Ugh ¡Así no! ¡De nuevo! Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis siete y ocho ¡Muy bien, otra vez! Uno, dos, tres…– me apresuré a salir del edificio, para que no me atacaran las ganas de saber que estaban practicando aquellos bailarines.

Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo al recordar de repente los ojos zafiros. _Rayos… Ya caíste en el hechizo de "hacerte ojitos"*. _Pensé.

Que llegara ya la hora del almuerzo – y con ella las coléricas miradas de Asia Touya– me asustó durante el aburrido camino hacia el comedor.

Cuando llegue, no había ningún Touya, Soumo digo… Souma, o Tsukiyomi en el comedor. Bueno el chico Souma si estaba –solo quería darle drama a la narración. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso me van a reclamar? Soy Amu Hinamori– pero los otros no. Miré hacia mi mesa y vi a Yaya entretenida leyendo un libro –Orgullo y Prejuicio–. Había un bullicio enorme. Miré hacia el escenario en el que anteriormente había estado la linda Directora, y unas cortinas lo tapaban por completo. Ahora que me fijaba en el, era en forma ovalada, tenían tres escalones en la misma forma. Dejando bajar y subir a las personas fácilmente. Sin embargo, había varios alumnos allí, como que evitando que los demás pasaran. Pude ver a alguien cargando un montón de cables, y supuse que era Yoru por su cabellito azul y despeinado. Me senté junto a Yaya la cual solo dijo con su boca en forma de "3": El acto empieza en cinco minutos.

–Ge…genial– logré pronunciar. Me senté esta vez al frente de ella.

– ¿Cuándo harás las audiciones de tu club?– preguntó de repente mi compañera, bajando su libro.

–Creo que el lunes de la semana que viene– dije brotando los ojos– pero será muy estresante, pues ya hay un montón de gente que se anotó. Imagínate tanta…

–No te creas– susurró sacando de su mochila una tacita con fresas– de toda esa gente, solo toman dos o tres. Así que suerte… Debes ser muy buena en las tres cosas que te piden, porque si no, no entras.

Tragué seco. _Madre Mía… Al menos canto ¿no? _

–Y… ¿de qué club eres tú Yaya?

– ¡Manualidades!

–Bueno, era de esperarse de ti – dije sonriendo de lado. Ella empezó a reír estúpidamente con una mano detrás de la cabeza y con una gotita estilo anime en su frente.

–Sí, las hago para dárselas a mi hermanito menor. ¡Es hora!

No tuve tiempo de decir otra cosa. Todas las luces se apagaron de pronto. Los nervios y la emoción de Yaya se me contagiaron.

–_Por favor estudiantes de la Academia Seiyo, sentaos y preparaos para este acto – _ escuche esa frase en inglés, luego la misma voz masculina dijo otras cosas en otros idiomas. Dos reflectores empezaron a girar, creando suspenso con la luz que desprendían. Muchos gritos de chicas se escuchaban, de hecho, parecían público de concierto. Pequeñas lucecillas se encendieron alrededor del escenario, haciendo notar a cinco hombres vestidos de negro, pero no con un esmoquin, sino con un estilo moderno. Simples camisetas negras con converse negras y jeans. Tenían mascaras. Los tipos dieron dos pasos hacia delante, bajando los tres largos escalones, hasta pararse frente a las chicas alocadas. Estaba a punto de montarme en la mesa para ver mejor cuando…–_Por favor estudiantes de la Academia Seiyo, sentaos y preparaos para este acto, no obstante, se cancelará y no podréis disfrutar de él– _los tipos se levantaron otra vez. Eran realmente altos, pues podía ver sus cabezas desde donde estaba. Todos pusieron sus brazos a cada lado estirados. Y gritaron fuertemente "¡ATRÁS!" al mismo tiempo. Las chicas gritonas se alejaron hasta quedar entre las mesas. Podrían alejarse, pero no serian capaz de sentarse. Si estaban así de alborotadas, quería decir que ese grupito Shinigami o como se llamara era realmente bueno.

Miré a mí alrededor, y pude ver entre las sombras a Yaya con una sonrisilla un poco malévola, temblaba, y miraba de lado a lado. Vi alrededor de las mesas, y estaban los chicos viendo hacia las mesas, como concentrados en algo. Hasta que alguien volvió a hablar: –"¿_Están preparados para este acto de bienvenida?– _En seguida todos levantaron la mirada, y me asusté mucho. Algunos tenían sangre bajándole por la nariz. _¿Acaso se transformaban en prostitutas bailarinas esas tipas o que?_ Hemorragia Nasal.

– ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIII! – gritos otra vez.

– ¡Amu! Amuuuuuu– alguien a mi lado me gritaba. Logré ver a Nagihiko con su hermana, que en realidad no estaba a mi lado, estaba arriba de la mesa de pie, con Yaya. ¿_En que momento se subieron?– _¡Sube a la mesa, así veras mejor!

–_Este acto, se llama "Al estilo Jackson" es una recopilación de los mejores temas, en uno solo._

– ¡Rápido!– grito Nadeshiko.

–P-pero ¡se supone que no debería hacerlo!–replique

– ¡Al Carajo Amu! Somos de La Sección A ¡no nos dirán nada!– dijo Nagihiko. Así que le gustaba hacer travesuras después de todo. Levantándome de la silla, me subí a la mesa con la ayuda de Yaya y Nadeshiko. Mire hacia las otras mesas, también había gente encima de ellas. Eran solo unas diez en cada mesa. El resto de los alumnos estaban en el suelo o en las sillas. Dos reflectores se encendieron, quedando cuatro. Gritos y más gritos, bracitos moviéndose. Nadeshiko gritando en francés. Nagihiko llorando mientras sangrecita salía de su nariz. _Hay Santa Mierda. Que es esto…_

Las cortinas se levantaron, dejando ver un escenario vacío, con otra cortina detrás. Un sonido parecido al que hacían en la canción "Beat It" de Michael Jackson comenzó a escucharse.

–El Club de Baile, Música y Canto, presenta a _The Shinigami's– _Dijo la voz otra vez.

La canción comenzó a sonar. Supuse que era en vivo, ya que los reflectores alumbraban sin querer a los que estaban tocando la canción. Bateristas, guitarristas, etc.

Una chica salió del lado izquierdo del escenario. Tenía un vestido negro, ceñido en la parte de arriba, y se abría con tul negro con morado en las caderas, dejando una falda oscura y pomposa que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Traía también una chaqueta de cuero negra, arremangada hasta los codos. Zapatos de baile cuero negro y licra morada. Cabello en cola alta.

_They Told Him Don't You Ever Come Around Here__  
__Don't Wanna See Your Face, You Better Disappear__  
__The Fire's In Their Eyes And Their Words Are Really Clear__  
__So Beat It, Just Beat It_

La chica camino como una modelo hasta la mitad del escenario, dio como cuatro giros en el mismo lugar, y siguió su camino. Luego salió una chica con el mismo vestuario, con cabellos rubios y ondulados, suelto. Ella no camino, al contrario, corrió, y a la mitad hizo tres estrellas y un mortal de dos giros. Todos gritaron cuando hizo eso. Incluso yo quede boquiabierta. Luego salió otra más, del lado izquierdo, dio un mortal hacia atrás y cayó con las piernas abiertas sobre el suelo. Luego salieron cuatro chicos más, vestidos todos iguales. Chaqueta de cuero negra arremangada hasta los codos. Pantalones negros, y zapatos de baile. Negros también. Bailaron al estilo Jackson, todos sincronizados. Luego salieron dos tipas más, y formaron cuatro parejas, bailando y haciendo pasos rarísimos al mismo tiempo. Luego aparecieron cuatro parejas más. Gritos y gritos. Yaya con ojos de corazón viéndolos, Nadeshiko ponía sus manos en las mejillas, y Nagihiko estaba con una mano en el pecho.

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It__  
__No One Wants To Be Defeated__  
__Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fighter__  
__It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right__  
__Just Beat It, Beat It__  
__Just Beat It, Beat It__  
__Just Beat It, Beat It__  
__Just Beat It, Beat It_

Bailaron, al mismo ritmo, los mismos pasos, haciendo elevaciones uno por uno, formando emoción en el público. Hasta que por fin las luces principales se encendieron, dejando ver sus rostros. Todos cantaban rítmicamente la canción, haciendo segundas voces y prácticamente gritando "Beat It". Era sensacional.

_Just Beat It, Beat It__  
__Just Beat It, Beat It__  
__Just Beat It, Beat It__  
__Beat It_

_Beat It_

– ¡RIMAAAA TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!– ese fue Nadeshiko. Me tomo por los hombros y empezó a moverme hacia delante y atrás. Y luego señalo a la rubia de los mortales. Era muy linda, sus ojos eran como los míos. UN MOMENTO. Yaya me hablo de ella.

– ¡RIMAAAAAA BAILAS EXCELENTEEEEEEE!– esa fui yo.

– ¡ELLAA ES MI NOVIAAAA!– dijo otra vez él– ¡TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOO…!– ah, con razón.

En un momento dado Nagihiko y yo gritamos como locos. Hasta que escuchamos que la canción se mesclaba con otra. Haciendo el cambio. Las chicas se agacharon, quedando los chicos como vista principal. Todas empezaron a arrastrarse seductoramente hacia los lados, desapareciendo. La canción que empezó a sonar fue Billy Jean. Me di cuenta que tres chicos habían desaparecido también. Un micrófono apareció al frente, y un chico comenzó a cantar. Los otros cuatro tenían sombreros negros, tapando sus rostros. Mientras que los otros cuatro bailaban, casi igual –nadie iguala a Michael– que Jackson.

_She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene__  
__I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one__  
__Who will dance on the floor in the round__  
__She said I am the one, who will dance on the floor in the round_

El chico era muy lindo, pero no era igual a Jackson. De hecho tampoco estaba tratando de cantar como él, lo hacía a su manera. Picaba ojos a muchas chicas, haciéndolas saltar y gritar al segundo.

_People always told me be careful of what you do__  
__And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts__  
__And mother always told me be careful of who you love__  
__And be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth_

_Billie Jean is not my lover__  
__She's just a girl who claims that I am the one__  
__But the kid is not my son__  
__She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son._

Y asi siguió cantando hasta el momento del solo de la guitarra, donde la canción empezó a mezclarse con otra. Desapareciendo los chicos. El escenario quedo vacio otra vez. El micrófono y la cosa en la que se sostenía desapareció.

La siguiente canción que sonó fue "You Rock My World".

Un chico vestido con esmoquin apareció de repente en el centro del escenario. Con sombrero negro, y la cabeza agachada. Haciendo una pose típica de Jackson. Diez parejas aparecieron detrás de él.

Empezó a cantar. Si hace rato estaban gritando, estaba segura de que ahora se me romperían los tímpanos. Esta vez estaban todos los del grupo. Levantó la cabeza, se me erizaron los pelos. Era Ikuto. Y se veía realmente seductor.

_My life will never be the same__  
__Cause girl you came and changed__  
__The way I walk, the way I talk__  
__Now I cannot explain__  
__These things I feel for you__  
__But girl you know it´s true__  
__So stay with me, fulfill my dreams__  
__I´ll be all you needOoh it feels so right__  
__I´ve searched for the perfect love all my life__  
__Ooh it feels like_

– ¡IKUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ERES GENIAAAAAAAAAAAAL!– Yaya grito.

–BESAMEEEEEE

– ¡CASATE CONMIGOOOOOOOOOOO!

– ¡EMPREÑAMEEEEE!

Las chicas se volvieron locas.

_You rocked my world, you know you did__  
__And everything I own I give__  
__The rarest love, who´d think I´d find__  
__Someone like you to call mine__  
__You rocked my world, you know you did__  
__And everything I own I give__  
__The rarest love, who´d think I´d find__  
__Someone like you to call mine_

Todos bailaban, hasta que una mata morada apareció detrás del, abrazándolo. Cuando mire su rostro era la rarita Asia.

Esta vez gritaron los chicos.

Los dos empezaron a bailar mientras que cantaban y se contorneaban, sincronizados perfectamente con los otros.

_You rocked my world, you know you did__  
__And everything I own I give__  
__The rarest love, who´d think I´d find__  
__Someone like you to call mine__  
__You rocked my world, you know you did__  
__And everything I own I give__  
__The rarest love, who´d think I´d find__  
__Someone like you to call mine_

La chica Kawaii, Utau, estaba bailando con otro chico. Me acorde del chico Kuukai, asi que mire hacia la mesa vecina. Y allí estaba, con una cámara, tonándole fotos. No estaba sangrando por la nariz, hasta que quito la cámara de su rostro.

– ¡TENGAMOS HIJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS UTAUUUU! – Mierda.

La rubia con las coletas se giró, bailando, y le dedico una sonrisilla discreta. Volví mi mirada hacia Ikuto, el cual, me pareció verlo observándome. Asia giro varias veces alrededor del, hasta quedar de pie, mirándome amenazadoramente. _¿Qué chingadas le he hecho yo a ella para mirarme así? _

Seguí mirando a Ikuto, y mis sospechas de que estuviera mirándome fueron confirmadas. No tenía el sombrero, no me di cuenta cuando se lo quitó. Pero me miraba fijamente, mientras cantaba.

Al final, hizo una elevación con Asia, levantándola y haciéndola girar sobre sus hombros, hasta que ella se fue de para atrás, cayendo en un mortal al suelo.

Todos gritaron, aplaudieron y saltaron. Y las cortinas bajaron, las luces se apagaron, quedando solo una pequeña luz que había detrás del escenario, en la parte de la puerta trasera de la salida.

Todos los chicos que estaban en las mesas comenzaron a bajarse, incluso los que estaban en las largas sillas de madera. Mire a todos lados, cuando mi vista se volvió a centrar en la puerta alumbrada por el pequeño bombillo. Alguien, más específicamente, Ikuto se dirigía a esa puerta, la abrió, y antes de salir, volvió a mirarme. Hasta que agacho la cabeza, y siguió su camino. Dejándome petrificada.

…

..

.

( O.o )

Lo que acababa de ver hoy en esa escuela rara, era solo el comienzo. Tenía una estúpida semana para practicar lo que se supone iba a demostrar en esa audición. Y seria todo un reto con el _casiacosadoragarracabellosik uto _como jurado. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues en la portada de la lista donde se anotaban los que querían hacer la audición decía:

Jurados.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Asia Touya.

Tadase Hotori.

Rima no me acuerdo xD

Y el profesor del cual no me acuerdo su nombre… Creo que era algo así como Nikaidu o Nikodai, no lo sé.

En fin, esta cama está demasiado cómoda como para ignorarla.

Una última cosa, los Tsukiyomi, significan _Perfección._

Todo lo que hicieron, era perfecto.

Era de esperarse que sacaran a esa tal Rima del puesto de Capitán.

*Apaga las luces de su habitación, y se deja llevar por el movimiento de los arboles moviéndose a través de su gran ventanal.*

…

..

.

– ¡Al fin te encontré! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

– ¿A quién espías eh? ¿Mi Neko Pervertido?

–No seas idiota, el no es tu Neko, es el mío. Y si, ¿Qué hacías aquí? ¿Acaso ibas a…?

–No sean entrometidos, solo estaba intentando cazar a alguien, y no soy Neko de nadie. Tampoco necesito que me cuiden.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3.

O.O Reviews? OwO

Nos leemos…

Ja Ne!

Atte: Marii :3


	5. Chapter 4

Seeeh seeh… Insúltenme, pueden hacerlo. Hola, como están chicas? Enojadas? Si verdad?

Me disculpo, esta vez no justificare mi tardanza. Lo único que diré es… Que estaba muy falta de inspiración. No es que sus Reviews no me alentaran, son muy lindos, como los de toda chica preocupada por lo que sucederá luego. Cada vez que me decidía por escribir el capitulo, me daba una flojera enorme. Sin embargo, mi medicina funcionó, y aquí vine con este nuevo cap. Ya estaba escrito hasta la mitad, pero gracias a mi indiferencia estuvo incompleto por todo un mes.

Y para que sepan, los Fanfics Dramione de Harry Potter me ayudaron muchísimo ._. Loco verdad? Todo lo que tenga letras lo leo xDD! Y estos fisc (fueron varios) que leí eran muy buenos, explicaban mucho y creo que me ayudaron a pensar y escribir mejor .

Para empeorar las cosas, prácticamente me rebané el dedo con una afeitadora, el dedo del medio, el que más uso para escribir (y para defender mi orgullo) ¬¬.

Escribir la parte que me faltaba del fic fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza. No sabía que canciones poner. Aunque me gusta mucho la música mi reproductor del celular consta nada mas de 130 Canciones. Y mis gustos musicales no son muy conocidos. Típico de mi XD

En fin, quiero agradecerles de corazón sus reviews, favoritos y follows. He visto las cifras de visitas, y no entiendo mucho eso, pero 1136 visitas al fic son muchas o pocas? Si me responden eso seré feliz. Aunque ya lo soy pues sé que esas visitas significan que si les interesa esta extraña historia. Gracias por su paciencia conmigo, les agradezco de nuevo, mucho, muchísimo, me siento muy feliz de verdad.

Me disculpo porque no podré responder los reviews esta vez, en el siguiente capi lo haré Vale?

Y si quieren estar en contacto conmigo (mírenla puejj) me pueden seguir en Twitter arroba Marie_Decode (cambio mucho los Usernames) les advierto que soy un poco malhablada. (Típico de Venezolanos descendientes de Maracuchos Rajaos') Ok no xD

También me pueden seguir en Tumblr (Marieforeverrocker) soy nueva, no entiendo mucho eso, pero trato de hacerlo :D

Y para las que juegan Stardoll (no creo que hayan aquí) mi cuenta PegyRoyale.

La última cosa que les diré. Este fic tendrá una canción que lo represente. No sé porque se me ocurrió pero al escuchar la canción me di cuenta que fue otra de mis musas. No sé si les guste o no. Pero cuando la escuchen me gustaría que me dieran su opinión. La canción es "My Dilemma" de Selena Gómez. No soy Selenatica o como le digan sus fans, más bien ella no me agrada mucho (al igual que su noviecito -.-") pero revisando un perfil de Tumblr de una chica, cada vez que me metía en este la canción se colocaba, y nunca le presté atencion hasta que la escuché bien. Se me pegó y bueno escribiendo el fic la escuche. Me daba un xkvhklasdhgkjdsahfkasdf cuando la ponía xDDD. No soy fan de ninguno de ellos. Recuerden que soy Otaku, Twilighter y adicta a los fics.

Les agradezco de nuevo! Y espero disfruten este capi, he complacido –según yo- a mis fans con esto que viene.

Ni Twilight ni Shugo Chara! Me pertenecen, pero el fic es de mi invención.

Capitulo 4: Suerte Chica Chicle.

La semana pasó muy rápido. Yaya y Yoru se ofrecieron a ayudarme con lo que sea que iba a cantar en las audiciones. Aunque no tenia muchas esperanzas con semejante fiesta que formaron las "Shinigami's", debía entrar en un club, ya que era obligatorio. Si no me bajarían las notas y aunque era yo, una chica que aparentaba no importarle nada, en realidad me importaban mucho mis notas escolares.

Si, los días lunes, martes, y miércoles habían sido escogidos para hacer las audiciones. Ya que había tanta gente que se había inscrito, que para un solo dia no alcanzaría. Me toco prácticamente de última. Era extraño, pues el primer día de clases ya había bastantes hojas llenas de nombres. Entonces Yoru me explicó que era porque los alumnos se inscribían desde antes de que comenzaran las clases. Que obsesión.

Esos días estuve anotando constantemente diferentes actividades escolares. No eran tan difíciles, el problema era que había muchas materias.

Y el clima no mejoraba mi genio.

El martes caí de bruces 3 veces en todo el día por culpa del condenado hielo. Estaba hirviendo de la rabia. Incluso una rubia me insistió en ver como un copo se derretía en mi brazo. En menos de un segundo.

El resto de los días llovió a cantaros y yo solo pude observar el sol el sábado, pero por tan solo una hora. De repente me hacía falta el clima de Japón.

Sin embargo el domingo me aprendí completamente la canción, y la perfeccioné. Yoru decidió ser mi pareja en la coreografía del baile. Después de todo el también quería subir de rango. La coreografía era algo difícil, pues habían varios pasos extraños, pero según Yoru, sino nos arriesgábamos no podríamos entrar, bueno en mi caso yo no podría entrar al club. Él no cantaría solo me acompañaría para hacer mi coreografía.

Mientras tanto al practicar, Yaya nos animaba con pompones y nos llevaba agua, cuando nos cansábamos. El traje también era confeccionado por ella. No era gran cosa tampoco.

Practicábamos en mi casa, pues había una gran sala, y mis padres estaban encantados de que consiguiera amigos tan rápido.

Compartí con ellos todos los días en la cena, y me emocioné. No estaban en todo el día pero al menos me acompañaban y preguntaban por lo que hacía en la escuela. Aun con la sala llena de unas que otras cajas de cartón, por la mudanza –nos habíamos traído algunas cosas- nos sentábamos en el suelo y comíamos junto al fuego de la chimenea. Las bromas de mi papá nunca dejaban de ser graciosas. Entonces entendí que había valido la pena después de todo mudarnos a otro lugar.

Y ahora estaba aquí, a punto de echar un grito estresado. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, era lunes en la noche, y recién había despedido a Yoru que había venido a darle unos últimos toques a nuestra canción para bailar. Estaba tirada en el suelo viendo al techo. Mis padres habían salido a una cena importante del trabajo y yo estaba sola. El fuego de la chimenea me daba algo más de calor, pues estaba sudando frío, producto de la baja temperatura.

Había otra cosa que me estaba inquietando desde que llegué a Anchorage. Sentía que me seguían, que me observaban. Una presencia extraña.

Sin embargo miraba a todos lados y no había nada. Incluso en la calle, pues estaba acostumbrada a salir a trotar por las tardes casualidad que en ese momento no llovía, hasta que estaba totalmente exhausta y regresaba a mi casa empapada por la lluvia-. Incluso en esos momentos sentía que me miraban. Los vellos de mi piel se erizaban al sentir esa extraña presencia. Pero era más curioso que, cuando estaba acompañada por mis ahora amigos o mis padres, no sentía eso. En la escuela tampoco. Bueno no todo el tiempo. También sentía ojos acuchillándome la espalda.

No obstante, mi necesidad llegaba a la cima, ganándole a todas las de las demás personas, pues trataba de ignorarlo, como si no existiera. Juraba que era parte de mi imaginación que me jugaba esas bromas. Tampoco era un fantasma, así que me parecía realmente estúpido, como a la vez inquietante.

Y ahora estaba nerviosa, pues sentía esa presencia más cerca de lo habitual. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo, tratando de evitar que mis nervios no salieran más a flote. Los abrí y me levante quedando sentada. Mire a todos lados. Los muebles, la cocina, las escaleras. Todo estaba junto así que era más fácil. Pero nada, no había nadie ni nada.

–Estás demente Amu. – me dije levantándome y disponiéndome a subir las escaleras. No estaba para demencias ahora. Entré a mi habitación, me fui quitando la ropa y entré al baño, abrí la puerta de la ducha y abrí la llave. El agua estaba que me congelaba los huesos, pero según Yaya, eso me iba a ayudar. Luego de un rato, encendí el calentador. El baño caliente me relajó mucho, por lo que cuando salí me coloque un pijama estilo vestidito y me lancé a la cama, con el cabello suelto y mojado, sin pensar en la ropa interior ni nada. Estaba muy cansada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! – Amu Hinamori. Hoy tendría una importantísima audición en la academia. Debía llegar a las 7:00 am para encontrarse con Yoru. Pero había un problema.

Eran las 7:10 am y Amu apenas se estaba vistiendo. Su madre no la podría ir a llevar, y su padre se fue muy temprano esa mañana. Su celular chillaba, llamadas de Yoru y Yaya. Pero ella debía vestirse para poder llegar lo más temprano que ahora el tiempo le tenía permitido. Tal vez cuando tomara un taxi y ya estuviera dentro de este, ella atendiera sus llamadas.

Y así fue como media hora después, con el cabello medio planchado, y la ropa algo mal puesta ella llegó a la academia. Ese día no tendrían clases, pues diferentes audiciones de diferentes Clubs se llevarían a cabo. Luego de sacar su tarjeta morada Amu trató de insertarla desesperadamente. Su gran maleta negra traía los accesorios y ropa para su presentación, a parte de su cartera y el celular, la tarjeta y su carpeta con algunos papeles que debía entregar al hacer su audición. Caminaba apresurada y con sudor en la frente. Su abrigo negro solo le provocaba más calor, pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Debía llegar, sino lo hacía, era posible que no la dejaran audicionar por ser impuntual.

Correr, le quedaba correr con su maletota hasta el cuarto edificio. Sin embargo cuando iba pasando por el tercero Yoru apareció de repente jalándola por los brazos hacia un salón. Yaya tomó su maleta y al entrar quedó estupefacta. Más o menos como diez chicas junto a unos 5 chicos se maquillaban, peinaban, vestían y cantaban. Un bullicio enorme. Había mesas llenas de accesorios y cortinas para que nadie los viera cambiarse.

– ¿Qué es todo esto?

–Esto, Amu, se llama Sueño. Sueño porque todos quieren pertenecer al club. – dijo Yoru. Yaya abrió la maleta luego de ponerla sobre una mesa. Amu estaba nerviosa. Varias chicas la observaban algo feo, e incluso llegó a pensar que se lanzarían sobre ella, la rasguñarían, insultarían y patearían. _Ah… Con que así eh. _

–Me gusta tu cabello – dijo una chica riéndose en su cara junto a otro grupito de muchachas. Era morena y su cabello era engrinchado – ¿Dónde compraste ese "lindo" tinte?

–No tanto como me gusta el tuyo. Lo compre donde venden desrice. Es bueno para aplacar el cabello ¿sabías? – dijo Amu sonriéndole de lado. Algunos chicos de los que estaban allí rieron.

–Al menos el mío es natural. – dijo la chica esta vez seria.

_El mío también loca._

–Amu, no te distraigas, ella es de una sección baja solo te tiene envidia, está aquí solo por molestar. – le susurró Yoru al oído. Ella le dirigió una mirada como queriendo decir "No te tengo miedo, Bitch".

–Suerte, chica chicle. –Al parecer la morena le entendió, pues solo desvió la mirada ignorándola.

Bien, es hora de practicar y rogar a la mamá Osa que la pena no aparezca cuando haga su actuación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_La vida es un asco. Y cuando piensas que todo está bien, empeora._

_Es como dormir. Siempre hay más pesadillas que sueños. _

_Pienso siempre que todos tienen oportunidad de ser felices, todos. Los niños, las niñas, las mujeres, los hombres. Animales, plantas, y aunque suene estúpido, los vampiros._

_Y sin embargo esta ultima especie es ignorada pero al mismo tiempo temida. La creen parte de simples historias de terror. Porque no es una especie, es un monstruo. Ni siquiera en un animal. Es una maldición._

_Y es aun mas deprimente que lo que más te parece interesante, lo que más abunda en este miserable planeta, es lo que más quieres destruir, masacrar y luego comer._

_Porque cerrar los ojos no te ayuda a evadir la realidad. Porque ver como los demás son felices no te hace feliz a ti. Porque yo solo puedo sentirme alguien bueno, solo puedo sentir que protejo, aislándome de los demás. Evitándolos. Ignorándolos. Viendo como sus cuerpos se van deteriorando con el tiempo, como van envejeciendo. Mientras tú solo estas en una cifra. Un simple Número que nunca aumentará._

_Y estar sentado aquí, viendo como lloran y salen corriendo del escenario, como las personas dejan todo de sí mismos para poder entrar a un simple club, es realmente ridículo. _

_Lo peor de todo es que yo soy el que decide quién entra y quién no. Soy el malnacido jurado. _

– ¡Ah! ¡Detente mis ojos arden! Y mis Oídos explotaran. Siguiente. – Asia fastidiada por la horrible melodía, no, ni siquiera era melodía; lo que tocaba esa chica, una niña prácticamente, la obligo a salir. Eran demasiadas personas las que estaban haciendo las audiciones, y solo estaban vacantes 6 puestos. 6 Insignificantes puestos para formar parte del club en el cual yo era el primer violín y pianista. No era por ser malo pero… ¿Tan difícil era conseguir a alguien que cumpliera con los requerimientos para entrar en el club?

¡Sofocante! Era extremadamente sofocante estar aquí. Y no físicamente sino mental. Podía sentir las auras excitadas y aceleradas de los hombres y mujeres que se paraban en ese escenario. Con solo mirarme. Era un asco, me sentía un asco. Ellos pensaban que nosotros éramos perfectos, cuando en realidad en estos cuerpos lo que se escondía eran unas maquinas asesinas.

Utau bufó silenciosamente. Estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa de jurados. Sentía su incomodidad, pues al parecer no éramos nosotros quien evaluábamos, sino los que audicionaban. Al pararse en el centro de esa tarima automáticamente pegaban la mirada en nosotros. Aun después de tanto tiempo, no nos acostumbrábamos a las miradas curiosas de los demás. Incluso una vez, en un parque de diversiones, fue tan obvia y directa la mirada de una niña , que me preocupé y en acto reflejo dirigí una de mis manos a mi cabeza, tocando y asegurándome de que no estuvieran las orejas azules y velludas, como las de un gato.

Sí, un maldito gato era lo que parecía a la luz del sol. Con la cola y orejas incluidas.

Era de esperarse, antes de ser lo que soy ahora, mi madre solía decirme que era como un gato. Silencioso y despreocupado. Suave y esponjosito. Ante esto solté un largo bufido y fruncí el ceño. Yo podría ser todo, menos esponjosito. Eso se lo repetía a cada momento, cuando ella _vivía. _

Un chico de lentes se sentó con una guitarra en el centro del escenario. Estaba nervioso y tenía un conflicto mental.

Claro, las personas nos miraban indisimuladamente todo el tiempo, pero no eran capaces de dirigirnos la palabra. Si bien era porque nos tenían miedo, o… ¿Nos tenían miedo? Sí, miedo porque nuestras auras depredadoras los intimidaban. Era bueno, pero a la vez malo.

Bueno porque así no correrían peligro. Malo… Porque sus acciones nos restregaban en la cara lo que éramos… Unos asquerosos _chupasangres._

Ya sabía que ninguno de los que estaban aquí sentados como jurado tardaría en mandarlo a la mierda. Yo porque estaba hartándome de estar allí, aguantándome las esencias de cada persona, y tragándome su aroma con el solo movimiento de sus cabellos, descubriendo rápidamente el tipo de sangre que corría por sus venas escondidas debajo de la carne, la piel. Aunque ninguna como la esencia de mi túa*. Asia porque odiaba ver a las personas "_Inútiles y que no hacían nada impresionante en sus números", _Utau porque aunque sus tímpanos no fueran como los de un humano normal, quería ir a buscar a Kuukai y llevárselo al bosque a escondidas, y ya sabemos para qué, en serio no hacen cosas inocentes en el bosque. Y el resto del jurado, (Rima, la chica silenciosa pero que al momento de conocerla descubrí que era una completa payasa; Tadase, un asqueroso lobo sarnoso en estado de desarrollo; y el profesor Nikaidou, un hombre semerendamente estúpido) estaban ansiosos por irse a sus casas.

Lo peor de todo esto es que apenas comenzaban las audiciones. No me quería imaginar los otros días. Por primera vez en mi despreciable vida me sentía tan fastidiado e incomodo. En el año anterior no tuve que aguantarme esto, pues ninguno de los alumnos se cambio de escuela, o _murió._

Asia a mi lado izquierdo me pasó una carpeta amarilla, supe que eran los datos del chico pero tampoco me interesé así que se los pasé al profesor Nikaidou a mi lado derecho.

El chico no duró ni un minuto, pues Utau empezó a interrogarlo y al ver en sus ojos que no tenía ninguna esperanza en clasificar le ordenó que se bajara del escenario.

Era algo gracioso, pues habían muchas personas tratando de aunque sea impresionarnos, pero o eran demasiado malas en lo que hacían, o lo hacían sin ganas. Y todos los que estábamos allí sentados, incluyendo a humanos, lo sabíamos, teníamos la suficiente experiencia en leerles sus movimientos, actos y otras cosas. Y este chico no era la excepción.

Una presencia detrás del escenario me alertó y me puso a la defensiva.

_Ella…_

Quizás el mundo era demasiado pequeño, o yo estuviera marcado y destinado a tener mal suerte toda la eternidad, o ella y su familia eran demasiado estúpidos y tenían una maldición sobre ellos, pero sin duda, mi túa cantante* estaba aquí, en donde se supone era mi territorio, en mi –por ahora- hogar.

Desde que llegó, mis hermanos no paran de decir que ando mal, que estoy loco, que estoy obsesionado con una humanilla de pacotilla.

Amu Hinamori llegó a arruinarme mi casi normal vida.

La odiaba, era tan apetitosa, su sangre podría llegar a ser más dulce que la miel según mis expectativas, y yo siempre confío en mis expectativas. Y la odiaba no solo por eso, sino porque me atraía su maldita personalidad. No sé en qué momento empecé a parecerme a un acosador.

Siempre iba a observarla a su casa. La primera vez que lo hice fue el primer día de clases. Ella me cayó como un balde de agua fría aquel día. Sentía que el monstruo quería salir, despedazarla, y con ella el resto de aquellos inocentes alumnos. Todo mi autocontrol se enfocó en no dañarla, y aun así mis manos se atrevieron a moverse.

Aun siento la suavidad de sus cabellos entre mis dedos. En ese momento fue en el que estuve a punto de aplastar su cara con mi mano, estaba en shock, era una prueba hecha por el demonio. Pero si no hubiera sido por Utau… No sé… Que habría pasado. Pero eso no era todo.

Luego del encuentro, al salir de clases me desaparecí de todos. Y fui directo a su casa. El aroma de su sangre me guió como si el camino tuviera flechas enormes. Y allí estaba, hablando por teléfono con quien sabe que persona. Era muy linda la susodicha, pero no tenia opción, iba a morir, eso debía pasar, no soportaría mas tiempo sin destruirla. Asi que intente hacer un plan para asesinarla. El monstruo había salido de su jaula. Duré todo el día allí. Y en la noche, algo me hizo recapacitar.

_Ella se acostó en su cama, y se arropó. Miro hacia la ventana, y dio un largo suspiro. Había un extraño sentimiento en sus ojos. Se veía en paz, tranquila. Y una media sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, hasta que cerró sus ojos._

¿Qué ganaría con asesinarla? ¿Sangre?

No.

Padres y Familia desesperada y triste. Una persona inocente muerta, temor en los vecinos, mudarme a otro lugar. Empezar de nuevo.

Y tener la imagen de Amu Hinamori desangrada, sobre su cama, en mi mente el resto de mi despreciable vida.

En ese momento llegaron Utau, Asia y Kuukai. Les agradecí, claro, pero mentalmente.

Mi interior estaba blindado sentimentalmente. No permitiría por nada del mundo que alguien descubriera mi interior. Era sumamente privado. Apenas y le demostraba afecto a Utau. Era un total sufrimiento poder decirle "Te Quiero" a ella. Era mi hermana pequeña, no de sangre, pero fue la primera chica vampira que conseguí desde mi conversión. Con Kuukai y Asia era diferente. Si bien Kuukai era el esposo de Utau, el nunca me decía nada al respecto. Y Asia, bueno ella era nueva en el clan. No la odiaba, pero tampoco la consideraba alguien cercano. Y sabía que ella tenía sentimientos hacia mí. Yo solo la apreciaba.

Entonces, desde allí empecé a "visitar" a la chica constantemente. La seguía a donde fuera, pero me prohibía verla con sus amigos y sus padres, aun no sé bien porque lo hacía. También trataba de evitarla en la escuela. No quería que la gente sospechara de mi ahora "raro pasatiempo".

Ella sabía que alguien la observaba. O al menos lo presentía. De hecho, hace unas pocas horas se auto acusó de estar demente. _Si supieras que alguien te ha estado mirando de forma desquiciada todo este tiempo. _La chica era como toda otra. Le gustaba salir a trotar por las tardes, y también acostumbraba a estar metida en la laptop todo el tiempo. Si no, escuchaba música. Aunque era graciosa en algunos momentos, peleaba con el televisor. Lo acusaba de "_No quererla y abusar de la mesa para estar sentado sin mostrar nada todo el día" _ Y una vez no pude evitar reír al escucharla gritar a todo pulmón _"¡Estúpido come moscas! ¡NO haces mas nada que tragártelas todas y no dejar ver la maldita serie!" _Era una chica normal, pero a la vez especial. Se la pasaba en pijamas y siempre se hacía –como decía Utau- Clinejas en el cabello. Cuando no, se hacia una cola de caballo casi sobre su cabeza. También peleaba con el cabello. Lo llamaba _"Desteñido"_ y en un tiempo dijo _"Mi hermoso Diosito se le acabo la pintura café para cuando me iba a colorear el cabello"_. La última vez que la escuche decir algo sobre su cabello fue _"Debiste estar muy ebria mamá". _Y cuando no estaba extrañamente enojada, veía sus labios moverse tenuemente, por lo que afirmaba que estaba susurrando cosas, o cantando en voz muy baja. Siempre que lo hacia sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Mi túa tenía una personalidad muy interesante.

– ¡SIGUIENTEEE!

–No es necesario que grites Tadase – dijo Rima poniendo su mano debajo de su mentón, haciéndonos saber que estaba aburrida.

– Estar aquí es incomodo. – Utau y Asia sonrieron, yo solo suspiré.

–Eso lo sabemos lobito.

Tadase era un gimnasta profesional. Era parte del jurado porque se necesitaba evaluar las elevaciones y todo ese tipo de cosas. Pero eso no le quitaba que fuera un estúpido perro sarnoso.

Pero aun escuchaba su corazón palpitar rápido. Y entonces todo se me vino encima de nuevo. Incluso sentado allí traté de alejarme al verla pararse en el centro del escenario.

–Carpeta por favor. – dijo Utau demasiado cariñosa para mí. La chica titubeo al hacerlo. Tenía un simple vestido rojo holgado hasta algo más arriba de la rodilla. Mucho a la imaginación. Y zapatos bajos negros. Bajo del escenario y entregó la carpeta a Utau. Disimuladamente llevé una mano a mi cara, por si su aroma llegaba a mis fosas nasales. Maldije. Asia se giró al escucharme y bufó. Sabía que Asia odiaba a la pobre Amu, me había quedado claro desde que esta llegó. La chica se giró bruscamente. Utau entrecerró los ojos mientras una sonrisilla salió de sus labios, y yo trate de amarrarme a la mesa con los pies. Maldije de Nuevo. Hasta Utau había percibido su olor. Ante esto giró su rostro hacia mí, y nos miramos a los ojos, tratando de entretenernos con nuestras miradas para no enfocarnos en su aroma. Ella me estaba dando fuerza.

La carpeta fue rondando por la mesa hasta que llegó a mí.

_Amu Hinamori_

_16 años._

_Proveniente de: Japón._

_Grado: 4to _

_Sección: "B"_

Cosa que ya todos sabíamos.

La guitarra comenzó a sonar y yo supe desde un principio que canción iba a cantar.

Love Story, de Taylor Swift.

Instintivamente me incliné en la silla y pose mis brazos sobre la mesa. Miré a Utau, la cual estaba mirando a la peli rosa de lado. Luego miré a Asia.

_We were both young when I first saw you,__  
__I close my eyes, and the flash back starts.__  
__I'm standing there. On a balcony of summer air._

Sonreí de lado al ver a Asia partir disimuladamente su lapicero. El profesor se interesó de inmediato.

_I see the lights,__  
__See the party the ball gowns.__  
__I see you make your way through the crowd,__  
__You say hello__  
__Little did I know..._

No cantaba tan mal, para ser prácticamente _mi _presa.

___That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles__  
__And my daddy said stay away from Juliet__  
__And I was crying on the staircase__  
__Begging you please don't go, and I said___

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,__  
__I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run__  
__You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess__  
__Tts a love story baby, just say yes_

Ante esto Utau, Tadase, y Nikaidou sonrieron abiertamente. Hasta que porfin decidi mirarla. Estaba nerviosa, incluso moviendo sus manos podía ver como estas temblaban, su corazón palpitaba. Se veía graciosa.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you__  
__We keep quite because we're dead if they know__  
__So close your eyes, Escape this town for a little while__  
__Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter__  
__And my daddy said stay away from Juliet__  
__But you were everything to me__  
__I was begging you please don't go, and I said_

Cerraba los ojos, como tratando de concentrarse. A la chica le faltaba práctica.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a l__ove story baby just…_

–Ok, ahora me gustaría que hicieras tu coreografía.

– ¡Sabía que harías eso Asia! – Utau casi gritó. Amu se detuvo al instante y enrojeció. Cerré los ojos.

–No tenemos todo el tiempo – dije casi inaudible. Utau rodó los ojos.

_Seguro que estas que le caes encima Nii-chan._

_No._

_Claro que sí, no soy estúpida, sabía que ella llegaría._

_Esto lo hablaremos en casa._

–De acuerdo. ¿Profesor?

–También estoy de acuerdo.

–Bien… Puedes…

–Lo haré con un compañero… Si no les importa. – Amu interrumpió a Asia. Me gustó que lo hiciera, lo hice a propósito y solo pude escuchar su "no escuchado" gruñido.

– ¡Está Bien! – esta vez fue Rima. Sonaba emocionada.

–B-bien. – miró a la derecha. Asintió y luego caminó un poco más decidida hacia detrás del escenario. Su cabello –esta vez lacio- parecía una capa al moverse. Yo estaba que gritaba. Quería salir de allí con todas mis ganas. O al menos eso pensaba. No había estado tan cerca de ella. Siempre que la miraba en su casa era desde afuera, escondido entre las ramas de los árboles como todo "felino" que "era". Por supuesto que sabía que las chicas morían por mí, pero nunca le preste atención a ninguna. No porque fueran feas, sino porque no quería dañarlas.

Esto era un verdadero infierno.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-. _.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

– ¿Estás segura que es una buena idea Yaya? Ellos dan miedo, en serio.

– ¡Te lo dije! No te preocupes, son los jurados, deben tener esas caras de Bull dock siempre. Además esa colita allí arriba te va a ayudar, se te ve muy bien y así el cabello no te molestará. El vestido es lo suficientemente holgado. ¿Estás listo Yoru?

–Por supuesto que sí.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*DOS HORAS DESPUÉS *-*-*-*-*-*-*

– ¡Por ser unos futuros Populares! ¡SALUUUUD!

– ¿¡Eh!?

– ¡Wiiiiiiii!

En fin, no estuvo tan mal. Ahora Yoru está en el rango medio, yo estoy dentro del club, y Yaya… Bueno Yaya estaba feliz porque "promociono" indirectamente sus vestidos. Bailar "Till the World Ends" no fue muy fácil. Estuve a punto de llorar cuando vi la cara asesina de Ikuto. Era como si le estuvieran dando palazos. Eso me hizo enojarme. Tenía diferentes genios, y aparte de parecer un violador que había escapado de la cárcel –no era que el chico no fuera lindo, al contrario, era guapísimo, pero aun no me olvido de que me tomó un mechón de mi cabello- me miraba como si fuera vómito esparcido por el suelo. Pero la cara resplandeciente y llorosa del Profesor Nikaidou –leí bien su nombre en el cartelito que estaba puesto en la mesa-, y la embobada y casi babeada de Tadase me hicieron entender que no lo hice tan mal. Y el chico tampoco estaba mal. Aunque su cabello largo hasta los hombros no le ayudaba mucho. Parecía un emo, y sus ojos borgoña –muy lindos, por cierto – lo hacían ver como si estuviera endemoniado. Asia, bueno ella era extraña. Al terminar mi baile con Yoru escribió algo en un papel, lo dejó en la mesa, se levantó y se fue con la cabeza en alto. Sonreí sin disimular. Quise gritarle "¡Toma cabeza de Uva! ¡Yo también se bailar!" Pero esas cosas solo suceden en mi cabeza. Y mi cabeza no tiene cosas muy normales que se digan. Utau aplaudía y daba saltitos, de hecho, en un pequeño momento pensé que se trataba de Alice Cullen disfrazada de Rubia. Y la chica Rima seguía sentada. Pero su cara me hacía sospechar que quería levantarse y gritar estupideces. Y aunque soy del rango Bajo, me gustó lo que hice, perdí mis miedos y penas gracias a la confianza de Yoru y Yaya, aunque casi cometo un error cantando. Rango bajo, porque no tocaba ningún instrumento. La guitarra no era lo mío, la tocaba, pero no bien. Aun recuerdo mi apretada agenda cuando tenía 14 años. Y mis cachetes inflados y sonrojados cuando debía bailar.

Pero estaba en el Club de Música, eso era lo que importaba. Y ahora sentada aquí con mis nuevos amigos, en la sala de mi casa, extrañamente acompañada con mis padres, que estaban en la cocina celebrando que entré al "mejor club" mientras preparaban la cena, me hizo sentir genial. Así que… lo único que quiero decir es…

¡MUERAN BITCHES, I'M FABULOUS!

…1

..

.

…2

..

.

…3

..

.

– ¡Trae un paño mojado en seguida Kiseki! Y llama a los chicos, necesitaré su ayuda. Hoy es el día…

-Fín del capitulo 4-

Túa Cantante: La sangre canta para él, demasiado fuerte. Es la esencia que todo vampiro busca en su vida. (En Twilight sucede así)

¿Reviews?...


	6. Chapter 5 Accidente

¡Hooolaaaaaa! Al fin yo otra vez después de taaaaaanto tiempo.

Bueno, espero aún hayan por ahí personitas que lean este fic (¿si? Si.) Como sea, he andado perdida y eso no es bueno (NO ES BUENO DEMONIOS) por eso actualizo.

En cuanto a los Reviews. A partir de ahora voy a responderlos como Fanfiction Manda. Para las chicas que me mandan reviews sin tener cuentas, anímense a dejarme su cuenta de Messenger y con gusto les responderé por allí ;)

Recuerden que pueden seguirme por Twitter (Marie_Decode) y tambien tumblr para quienes tienen cuenta allí, claro (Marieforeverrocker)

SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE, ES OBVIO AKFHASKJHAKFHASJKFHA.

Disfrútenlo :D

**_(Reeditado)_**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Accidente.

* * *

Una semana después de esa "audición" me arrepentía totalmente de haberla hecho.

Los motivos… Pues…

Primero. Asia me odia, mucho. La chica cada vez que entraba al salón de ensayo ponía sus ojos endemoniados en mi. Una vez me tropecé con un cable que "extrañamente" se templó cuando pasé sobre él, cayendo boca abajo y recibiendo risas y risas de las chicas de rango profesional. Miré a los lados por donde se desplazaba el cable, y Asia estaba en uno de los lados, haciéndose la inocente con su cuaderno de quien sabe que materia. Había sido ella.

Pero aun no se porque tanto odio hacia mí, y tampoco me interesa, pero no puedo permitir otra cosa como la del cable. "No, joder nunca otra vez en mi vida. Eres Amu, Cool and Spicy. Exactamente." Eso me repetía cada noche antes de dormir y cada mañana al verme en el espejo mientras me cepillaba.

Segundo. No he podido ver a Yoru. Ese chico ha estado demasiado concentrado en sus prácticas en el club, además de que ahora varias chicas comenzaron a bombardearlo con frases como "qué lindo eres… ¿Quieres ir a una fiesta conmigo?" o "Hey, ¿me enseñas a hacer ese paso? Es que es muy difícil" ME LAS CARGO. Me he sentido tan sola en ese club que a veces quiero salir corriendo. Creo que habría preferido entrar a un club de corte y costura como el de Yaya, ya que aquí había demasiada gente refinada y bla bla bla…

Tercero. El martes tendríamos que bailar en parejas con los de rango medio para ver que tal lo hacíamos y colocarnos de suplentes para los regionales o como se llamaran que habrían dentro de dos meses. Yo no sabía absolutamente nada de nada, solo esperar a que llegara alguna especie de inspiración de quien sabe que Dios celestial y me ayudara a hacer esa cosa parecida a exposición bien.

Los días pasaron y finalmente el martes llegó. Extrañamente esos días no había llegado tarde a clases, pero creo que justamente hoy el destino se puso en mi contra pues a papá no le quería encender el auto y el bus escolar había pasado hace 10 minutos.

Y justo ahora iba corriendo.

Cuando por fin llegué a la escuela ya habían dado la primera clase. Debido a que era casi imposible conseguir a Yaya en medio de ese gentío enorme decidí ir a mi salón. Corriendo para subir las escaleras del edificio donde estaba mi salón, casi le caigo encima a…

—Idiota hu… ¡Mira donde caminas! — casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva al ver a la mismísima Asia frente a mí. Sacando agallas de no sé donde le respondí con amabilidad a señorita perfección.

—Disculpa, es que iba tan rápido que no te vi. Ehh… eh… —eso lo hice a propósito, Bitch please— Ace… Acción… Hacer…

— ¡ASIA! — me miró directamente a los ojos con sus mares azules.

— ¡OYE! —otra chica apareció detrás de ella. Esta vez era Utau — ¿No crees que estás hablando en un tono de voz muy alto? —su vocecita era perfecta, aguda pero no de esas fastidiosas, sino mas bien relajante. Voz de soprano, diría Ami —no deberías gritarle así a una compañera de club, ¿no es así, Amu?

Asia se giró a para ver directamente a Utau. Una especie de pelea visual se desarrolló a continuación, y pude comprobar que Utau tenía una especie de autoridad superior a la de Asia, a pesar de su tamaño algo bajo y su angelical cara. Otra cosa que me sorprendió era que haya recordado mi nombre, de tantas personas que hay en el club y que participaron en la audición. La boca de Asia se convirtió en una fina línea mientras se giraba para seguir su camino.

—Al menos creo que ya le quedó claro como me llamo. —y siguió su camino.

Utau volvió a mirarme con sus grandes ojos violetas mientras sonreía tímidamente.

— ¿No ibas tarde?

Su pregunta me dejó boquiabierta. ¿Cómo supo que recién llegaba? Y ahora que decía eso casi grito al escuchar otra vez el timbre. No podía volver a llegar tarde, cuando había llegado tarde. Espero entender esa línea.

Corriendo –otra vez- al salón me mezclé entre los alumnos de mi clase, golpeándome mentalmente por no haberme despedido de Utau, la cual indirectamente me sacó de mis apuros no reconocidos. Cuando me senté miré a Yaya la cual al verme gritó "¡¿Cómo es posible?!" Y sacó un pañuelito bordado para limpiar el sudor que tenía en la frente, ese que me había ganado por estar correteando como una loca.

El resto del día pasó rápido, tal vez porque estaba dándole vueltas a mi hermoso –en realidad terrorífico- encuentro con las Tsukiyomi.

A la hora de salida, caminaba tranquilamente hacia la puerta de salida cuando, escuché una especie de sonidito y sentí una vibración en el suelo. Volteé a ver que era y vi una gran bola de polvo acercarse a mi.

Era Yoru.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUU!

Estrellitas vi, luego de que colisionara conmigo.

— ¡Joder! ¿Qué rayos crees que soy? ¿Un pino de Bowling? — sin ni siquiera esperar a que limpiara el polvo de mi uniforme me tomó por la muñeca y me jaló hacia los edificios de clubes.

— ¡ESPERA! ¡DÉJAME SACUDIR MI FALDA!

— ¡No hay tiempo! Vamos tarde.

Mientras odiaba momentáneamente a Yoru recordé que hoy teníamos práctica en el club. Anoté en mi lista mental comprar pastillas para mejorar la memoria. Si. A veces me preguntaba cómo hacía para sacar buenas notas. Recordé el día en el que llegué a Alaska y me sorprendí cuando vi en que sección estaba. Fue como una…

— ¡HINAMORI AMU!

—Pe… pe…pre…¡presente! —la voz graciosa pero autoritaria del profesor me interrumpió. Estaba tan concentrada en mis balbuceos mentales que ni siquiera me percaté de que estaba ya dentro del salón.

—La he estado llamando hace varios minutos, Hinamori-san.

Mutismo.

—En este club lo que más debe haber es atención y agilidad. Recuérdelo.

— ¡S-s-s-sí! Profesor.

Luego de la muy fastidiosa asistencia el profesor nos puso a escoger nuestra pareja. Todos –como si de una rutina se tratara, o tal vez ya lo fuera- caminaron hacia los vestidores y se cambiaron de manera rápida, y con tranquilidad volvieron a la pista de baile y se tomaron de las manos con sus parejas, mientras yo también iba al fondo con un desconocido que me ofreció la mano para bailar. Yoru por otro lado estaba con una rubia muy linda –nótese la "indiferencia" de mi parte- y al parecer esa rubia le había robado su corazón pues estaba sonrojado y miraba frecuentemente al suelo.

Empezamos a practicar. Gracias a los zapatos, o al "parejo", estaba haciendo los pasos que el profesor nos indicaba muy bien, no me había perdido ni nada por el estilo. La canción era de salsa –no recuerdo quien la canta- pero aun así sabia bailar. Mi autoestima aumentó.

— ¡Deja, deja, deja, deja, Baka, baka!

—Mmmm…

— ¡Oh exactamente así mis alumnos! — el profesor gritó, señalando con su dedo índice a Utau que estaba bailando perfectamente con… Ikuto. No me había percatado que debía seguir moviéndome –ya que estábamos en pleno ensayo- y por culpa de mi torpeza me enredé con los pies de mi pareja y terminé en el suelo.

Esta vez no había ningún cable.

Tampoco había una Asia que me odiara.

Esta vez fui yo y mi gran inutilidad.

Las risas volvieron a aparecer, y con ello las lágrimas en mis ojos. Me sentía tan estúpida allí, de nuevo en el suelo. Sabía que no era algo para llamar la atención, pero el que todos me señalaran y se rieran a carcajadas resquebrajó la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba. Sentí a Yoru acercarse, pero lo aparté de un manotazo, y antes de levantarme y salir corriendo por la puerta de entrada, pude ver, sólo por un mínimo segundo, la cara indescifrable de Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Para Amu el cambio de clima, es cambio de compañeros, ciudad, casa y demás cosas no había sido fácil. Sus padres lo sabían, y hasta sus nuevos amigos se sorprendían por la facilidad con la que Amu se había acostumbrado al lugar. Pero lo cierto era que no todo era con un solo tronar de dedos y fin.

Lo cierto era, que aunque piensas que todo va bien, habrá algo que te hará darte cuenta que, posiblemente, no volverás a tu ciudad natal, o a tu vida antigua.

Eso le sucedió a Amu. Mientras corría hacia la salida de aquella enorme academia, todas esas cosas pasaron por su mente, destruyendo más su poca fuerza y rebajando su también poca autoestima.

Su garganta reclamaba agua, pues se había secado en tiempo record mientras estaba tirada en el lujoso suelo del salón. El sudor, frío, bajaba por su frente, confundiéndose con las saladas lágrimas que también bajaban por sus mejillas. Aún tenía un leve dolor en el talón, pero en ese momento era algo que a ella no le estaba importando. Sólo quería salir de allí, escapar a un lugar en el que nadie la juzgara o burlara. Sentirse en paz y jamás volver.

Amu estaba pasando por un momento de fuerte ansiedad.

Tal vez fue por eso que no se percató de que corrió por el puente para vehículos y no por el de estudiantes sin autos.

Tal vez fue porque aun no se limpiaba las lágrimas que permanecían aun en sus ojos que tampoco divisó el auto que a rápida velocidad se dirigía hacia ella.

— ¡CUIDADO!

* * *

Kuukai recién llegaba de su práctica de futbol, y fue a buscar a sus hermanos en su respectivo salón de prácticas. Casi se tropezaba al entrar con la chica que su hermano días antes había estado observando. Iba tan apresurada que ni se dio cuenta de su presencia. Al entrar al salón se topo con su novia Utau e Ikuto, los cuales estaban más cerca de la puerta. Al instante salió también otro chico.

—Mmm… El Lobito no vino hoy. ¿Qué pasó con la chica de pelo rosa?

— ¡Oh! ¿Amu? Se tropezó y todos empezaron a reírse de ella. Su amigo Yoru fue detrás de ella y… Ikuto —Utau, que hablaba con Kuukai perdió todo gesto de su cara, mostrando un semblante mas bien inexpresivo y hasta algo oscuro. Kuukai supo en ese momento que su hermana estaba viendo una posible parte del futuro.

Ikuto leyendo todo lo que la misma mente de Utau, empezó a correr hacia el lugar donde estaba sucediendo, o más bien iba a suceder, una tragedia.

Utau miró a Kuukai, pidiéndole permiso silenciosamente para ayudar a su hermano. El solo asintió con la cabeza mientras le daba leves empujones por la espalda, dándole a entender que debía apresurarse.

Utau, perdiéndose de vista para los humanos, subió como un rayo a la planta del edificio, dejando que sus alas demoniacas aparecieran. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, dejando sus pupilas de un rojo brilloso y peligroso; ojeras negras incluidas. Las venas alrededor de sus ojos también brotaron, dejando ver esta vez un rostro para nada angelical, más bien siniestro y perturbador. Todo en menos de un minuto. Toda su manera de pensar cambió radicalmente a la de una bestia, sin embargo dejando algo de conciencia para evitar problemas, su misión no era hacer mas desastre del que ya había.

Por otro lado, Ikuto tal vez haya ido lo suficientemente rápido, pero no para evitar un trágico accidente. Lo que vió en la mente de Amu fue lo que sucedió.

Amu yacía en el lago congelado, boca abajo y con sangre correándole por la nariz. Aún seguía inconsciente. Los instintos asesinos de Ikuto salieron a flote, poniendo en peligro no solo a Amu –otra vez- sino al resto de las personas que estaban en el lugar.

El peli azul estaba parado sobre la baranda del puente para cuando Utau llegó, preparándose para darle el golpe de gracia a Amu, que aun en su momento de agonía miraba directamente a los ojos de Ikuto. Azules completamente, pareciendo más bien negros. Todo Ikuto daba miedo. Las garras de sus manos se enterraban en la baranda, destruyendo la pobre decoración. Su piel estaba mas blanca de lo normal, pareciendo más bien la de un muerto. Sus hombros se veían algo más ancho y su postura era la de un león furioso. Sus colmillos asomaban por sus labios, los cuales solo parecían una línea. Y sus orejas de gato se movían levemente, escuchando cada quejido de dolor de parte de Amu.

Utau supo en ese momento que la vida de todos dependía de ella.

-_Dark Charm… _

Para el vampiro y la humana, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que los deje bien bien bieeeeen picados? Xdd

Espero les haya gustado. Ya sé que en realidad no es Dark Charm, sino "Dark Jewel" solo que el "Jewel" no me parecía que combinara con lo que hace Utau.

¿Qué les pareció mis vampiros raros? Utau, con su personalidad oscura dfkjahsjkas ejejjejeje

Bueno sin mas me vuelvo a disculpar por la tardanza y espero sus reviews! Besitoos :D


	7. Chapter 6 ¿Vampiros?

Gueeenaaaaaaaaaaaas o/

¿Qué tal, cómo están?

Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y follows, me hacen taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan feliz, saber que alguien me lee y que no estoy perdiendo el tiempo u.u Gracias también a los que leen y no dejan nada, pos no impoprta, con que lo lean también me hacen feliiiiiz Xddd En fin, en general, se les quiere un montonzote xD

Tengo una duda de escritora loca. ¿Les gustaría que responda sus Reviews directamente por aquí? O como lo hace ? Ustedes denme su opinión ^-^

Aquí les traigo oootro cap de "Como si Fuera Crepúsculo"

Recuerden que me pueden seguir en: Tumblr (Marieforeverrocker) Twitter (Arroba Marie_decode) doy Follow Back c:

Espero les guste y lo disfruten! (Y dejen un review sakjfchasjkhfaskj3)

Disclaimer: *cara de fastidio* Shugo Chara no me pertenece sino a las Peach-pit. Esta es una historia estúpida inventada por una fangirl.

* * *

_Como Si Fuera Crepúsculo_

_**Capítulo 6: ¿Vampiros?**_

* * *

Sabes que estas soñando cuando te encuentras con alguien que no habías visto desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

Ami Hinamori estaba sentada frente a ella en lo que se podía definir como un columpio. Su vista estaba algo borrosa. Uno de sus ojos, el izquierdo, era el que presentaba el problema. Por lo que Amu no sabía si en realidad esa era su hermana o su cerebro le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Amu no había visto a su hermana mayor desde hacía ya dos años. O eso era lo que en el sueño ella recordaba, pues la verdad es que se había encontrado con ella en Tokio hacía apenas casi 2 meses.

— ¿Qué tal tu hombro? — la morena preguntó a modo de saludo, provocando que Amu mirara hacia su propio hombro izquierdo, que aunque se notaba normal, en el centro de esa parte de su cuerpo sentía una incomodidad, como si no estuviera en su… lugar. Como si estuviera zafado.

—Bien. — mintió, preguntándose si debía o no acercarse a ella. —Esto… ¿Estoy soñando?

Ami sonrió de lado mientras se levantaba de su columpio, caminando hasta donde estaba su hermana, con pasos cortos y delicados. Había algo extraño en ella, tal vez su forma de actuar. — ¿Tú que crees? — En su voz estaba ese tono agudo y chistoso, obvio de ella cuando quería irritar a su pequeña hermana, sin embargo seguía sintiendo que había algo raro allí —Que yo sepa, la casa de la abuela está en Corea del Norte —dijo, como si tratara de acertar en lo que afirmaba.

Fue en ese momento en que Amu, tratando de evitar cachetearse a sí misma dirigió su mirada por los alrededores, tratando de enfocar y divisar bien las cosas, ya que era como si solo pudiera ver con uno de sus ojos prácticamente. Estaban en el campo, resguardadas de montañas y altos árboles, acompañadas de la naturaleza, a diferencia de lugares como Anchorage o Tokio.

—Esto es extraño.

— ¡Sí! Lo sé. Te digo que tuve que entrar en tus sueños para entretenerte, no vaya a ser que veas la luz y pues…

— ¿La luz?

—Claro, ya sabes. El túnel, el cielo, el paraíso, Jesucristo, Dios, Yahvé, Yisus, ¡como quieras decirle! La verdad es que los humanos tienen cada vez apodos más raros a esta parte de la vida, la parte en la que mueres y debes pasar al otro lado. —Amu vio la manera en que se explicaba su, ahora muy dudosamente hermana mayor. Era como si tuviera siglos viviendo, como si se supiera sabia y superior ante los demás. Y Ami no era así, para ser precisos.

Luego de que la morena cerrara su boca, se produjo un, como le gustaba decirle Amu, "silencioso silencio". Empezó a observar detalladamente su hermana. Sus piernas, sus brazos, su abdomen e incluso su nariz. La manera en la que se mantenía de pie, la sonrisa juguetona plasmada en sus labios y la forma en que mantenía su mirada en la peli-rosa. Hasta su ropa era diferente a la que ella usaba, o tal vez era eso lo que ella pensaba, pues veía su hermana cada poco tiempo. Sin embargo, Amu supo entonces que esa era una impostora, y no se trataba para nada de su verdadera hermana.

— ¿Quién eres?—quiso saber, extrañada.

—Ante tus ojos soy tu hermana. —Aquella molesta sonrisita engreída desapareció mágicamente de su rostro —pero a ti, verdaderamente no te interesa quien es el que ocupa la forma física de Ami Hinamori. Lo que en este instante importa, es que te mantengas con vida.

Amu no hizo más que mirarla con confusión y pensar "¿Qué chinches?"

Cara de Poker.

—Ya sé que Ami está muy lejos, y hay que dejarla donde está, lejos. Tú ahora tienes una lucha por sobrevivir, y yo estoy aquí para eso. Pero no puedo poner mi verdadera identidad en peligro –dijo con una gotita estilo anime rodando por su frente.

— ¿Sobrevivir? ¿Acaso es que estoy mu…?

— ¿Muerta? No. ¿Muriendo? Sí. Tu cuerpo humano está peleando contra la muerte. No sabes el desastre que tienes formado en esa pobre sala de emergencias. Bueno, que _tenías… _

Amu abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Fue entonces cuando recordó el doloroso momento en el que cayó de un puente, luego de esquivar el auto que a gran velocidad se acercaba a ella en aquel lugar donde estudiaba. Cayó justamente con el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo contra el frio y duro hielo. Y luego de eso, luego de eso…

— ¡¿QUIÉN ERES TU?!

—No te lo diré, Amu. Pero solo sé que lo único que te pido es que vivas, que seas fuerte, y que lo hagas feliz. Porque _Él se lo merece._

Amu recordó también, después de que, repentinamente desapareciera aquel extraño ser, que había visto, en la poca conciencia que le quedaba, la prueba de que existía la maldad. Y de allí venia la vista borrosa, y de allí venia el hombro desencajado, y luego las costillas, y luego la mitad de todo el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo dolorido y medio destruido.

Y cerró los ojos, pensando que con eso el dolor iba a disiparse, sin embargo al abrirlos se descubrió a si misma sobre una cama de hospital, sin ningún dolor, y con su mejor amiga Ran, mirándola con los ojos llorosos.

* * *

El vampiro caminaba en círculos con la vista pegada al suelo lleno de lodo y monte. La luz pegaba directamente en esa especie de… claro. Su rostro era tan blanco, que hasta se veía morado. Su cabello estaba todo revuelto y entre ellos nacían dos lindas orejitas de neko azul zafiro, que se veían gracias a la luz del sol. Sus ojos estaban más azules de lo normal, y respiraba agitadamente, queriendo sacar el muy adictivo aroma que al parecer se había impregnado en el interior de su cuerpo.

En uno de los altos y frondosos árboles que rodeaban el hermoso lugar, se encontraba Utau. Con sus ojos cerrados y sus alas enormes de murciélago cerradas. Sus pies colgaban desde el tronco en el que se encontraba sentada. Y sus dos coletas rubias brillaban haciéndola parecer una especie de ángel caído. Repentinamente abrió sus ojos. Y sus piernas comenzaron a moverse hacia delante y atrás, imitando los movimientos que se supone hacen las niñas de 5 y 10 años de edad. Miró a su afligido hermano mayor.

-¡Ya! ¡Soy una excelente anónima misteriosamente macabra! — Había cumplido su misión, hacer vivir a Amu Hinamori. O al menos distraer el alma de Amu Hinamori para que no se encontrara con el Todopoderoso. Ikuto la miró asustado y preocupado — Joder Ikuto… Deberías ver tu cara en este instante. Pareces una cría a la que acaban de descubrir haciendo travesuras.

El mencionado bajo su rostro y apretó los dientes. ¿Desde cuándo Utau parecía más madura y cuerda que él?

_Desde esta mañana…_

Esa mañana en la que ya parecía un demente pedófilo por aumentar su seguimiento con la humana. Humana que en ese momento estaba inconsciente luchando por su vida. Vida que _él _no salvó, sino su hermana Utau, que lo que hizo fue evitar una masacre. Ella había actuado como ÉL debía haberlo hecho. Pero en contrario se comportó como un vampirillo recién nacido que andaba por allí acosando a jovencitas inocentes.

_Perfecto, estas avanzando…_

Aún recordaba el sermón que le había dado su padre Aruto en la casa Tsukiyomi por semejante actitud que era la de él últimamente. Sus hermanas lo miraban con reproche, y Kuukai que se alegraba porque ellos dos estuvieran bien actuaba indiferentemente mientras descubría –o trataba de descubrir- que era lo que veían de interesante los humanos cuando se hurgaban la nariz. Como consecuencia Utau lo golpeó en su mano regañándolo y obligándolo a sacar su dedo índice de una de sus fosas nasales.

_Se había desviado del tema…_

La cosa era que había arriesgado lo que tanto esfuerzo les había costado a toda su familia. Su madre como siempre no dijo nada, solo lo miró con cara de "Me suicidaría por cada vez que mis hijos estuvieran triste" y luego de esa venia la cara de "No es tu culpa".

Su padre le había dado dos opciones. La primera era olvidarse de Amu y que se fueran de allí a vivir en otro lugar –opción que no le gustó a Asia, ya que al parecer le encantaba el lugar- y olvidar el desliz que él había cometido. Porque Amu _lo había visto. _Y no de verlo como una persona ve a otra comúnmente. Lo había visto en su forma _demoniaca. _

Y la segunda…

Era entablar amistad con la chica… Conocerla y evitar que ella dijera la verdad. Algo que era sumamente probable tratándose de un humano viendo a otro que supuestamente lo era con el físico equivalente al de un monstruo.

También estaba eso de "evitar que dijera la verdad". ¡POR FAVOR! Él no era capaz de aguantar tanto. Pero ahí fue cuando miro a su hermana que ahora estaba parada frente a él, con esa sonrisita demente y arrogante de ella. Ella sabía que cualquiera de las opciones que escogiera iba a traer pro y contras, y le impedía que el investigara en su mente.

—Quita esa maldita sonrisa sabelotodo, Utau.

—Oww… ¡Mi hermanillo volvió!

* * *

_3 Semanas Después. _

Había pasado una semana desde que Amu despertara luego del accidente, y dos desde que volviera a retomar las clases.

— ¿Cómo harás con todas las clases perdidas, Ran? — Amu, terminando de quitarse el incómodo yeso de su brazo izquierdo miró a Ran, que estaba recostada en la puerta del taxi –le había pagado adicional por tener una última charla con su mejor amiga y que no se molestara-.

—Pues nada, estudiar. Miki ha escrito y guardado todas las clases por mí. ¿No es ella un amor? ¡Debes conocerla!

—Seguro que lo es…

—Y en cuanto a ti. No puedo creer que no hayas sido capaz de contarme lo que viste. ¡Eres muy cruel!

— ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? ¿El cómo casi me atropella un auto y luego caigo de lado a un lago congelado y siento como se me trituran los huesos? ¡Porque eso ya lo sabes!

— ¡Tú viste algo más! El chico este Yoru dijo que cuando te fue a buscar y te vio espaturrada en el suelo tus ojos se veían aguados, aunque claro te estabas quedando inconsciente…

—BAKA. ¿Cómo no se me iban a ver aguados? SI ME ACABABA DE CAER DE UN CASI TERCER PISO. UN PUENTE. ¡QUE TE DEN!

Ran sonrió levemente ante la felicidad de su amiga. Agradecía a todos los dioses existentes (aunque solo creía en uno) que Amu estuviera viva. Pero… En esos días de casi vacaciones en la casa de los Hinamori, había veces en las que cachaba a la peli-rosa en trance. O mirando hacia un lugar cualquiera, con los ojos llorosos y los labios temblándole. También descubrió que con cierta frecuencia la chica le gustaba agarrarse las manos y pasar el dedo índice por cada una de sus uñas, como si se preguntara algo que aún no podía entender o resolver en su rara cabeza.

Ran sabía que era normal de alguien que sufría tal accidente tardara en recuperarse, pero el actuar de Amu cuando estaba a solas –eso era lo que ella pensaba- era realmente extraño.

Así que Ran, en los pocos días que le quedaba de estancia en la casa de su amiga trató de sacarle información, o que al menos ella le dijera que era lo que tanto se guardaba para sí. Aunque no fuera problema suyo lo que Amu pensara, tenía el presentimiento de que no era nada bueno. Pero los días se acabaron y Ran tuvo que prepararse para volver a su casa, en Canadá.

— ¡PUES OJALÁ QUE LO HAGAN! Pero por favor… Que sea un Edward Cullen.

—Y dale con tu vampi… —Amu no pudo terminar la frase, quedándose callada al recordar _algo. _En ese instante el taxista, después de unos 15 minutos de esperar decidió que ya era hora de sonar la bocina.

—Bueno… Creo que es hora de irme. —Ran se acercó hasta Amu y le dio un abrazo. Cualquiera que pasara por allí pensaría que eran hermanas por la similitud de sus cabellos. —Cuídate, y no olvides que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, por algo no somos amigas ¿no?

Amu sonrió y asintió con su cabeza. Se sintió algo culpable por no contarle a Ran algunas dudas.

_Dudas…_

Pero era algo que, ni siquiera ella sabía por qué se lo callaba.

— ¡Desde luego! Muchas Gracias Ran, de verdad que eres la mejor amiga que alguien puede tener. Disculpa mis asquerosos arranques cursis.

—Sí, te estas pareciendo a las tipas esas medio estúpidas de la televisión.

Luego de varias risitas cómplices los padres de Amu salieron a despedir a Ran.

Cuando el auto ya no se divisaba, Amu dejó de sonreír, y de luego cayó en ese trance, al recordar la pequeña mención que hicieron sobre vampiros… La pregunta que la estuvo fastidiando y carcomiendo su mente era la misma, y por más que trataba de meterse en su cabeza que eso era algo imposible y que no podía pasar, había una vocecita muy en el fondo que decía y _afirmaba _lo contrario.

Esa pregunta era…

_¿Ikuto Tsukiyomi es un vampiro?_

Sus padres la animaron a entrar a la casa.

¿_Eso acaso podía llegar a existir?_

Paso a paso fue caminando hasta la habitación sin siquiera darse cuenta. Se arrojó a la cama con cuidado, dejando que su cerebro OTRA VEZ empezara a pensar y pensar sin descansar.

_Él… Tenía… Garras y colmillos. _

Se sonrojó levemente y de nuevo, _como Ran pensó, _tocó las uñas de sus manos, pensando en el dolor que para ella le hubiera causado el enterrar sus débiles uñitas en MADERA. Porque lo que ella vio antes de desmayarse se veía muy real. Y sus colmillos eran largos… Y muy…

_Sus colmillos eran… sensuales._

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_DEMONIOS, AMU, ¿EN QUE DIANTRES ESTAS PENSANDO? SEGURO QUE EL CEREBRO SE TE VOLVIÓ MIERDA CUANDO CAÍSTE A ESE LAGO._

_Pero… Es que él se veía tan…_

_SEXYLINDOPELIGROSOCOMODEPELICULA._

_¡Amu! ¡Concéntrate! Esto es importante. Estamos hablando de un posible demonio loco que anda a sueldo. _

_¿Será real? O ¿sólo sería parte de mi cabeza hueca que se lo estaba imaginando? Además no era la primera vez que actuaba así de raro. También estuvo es vez en el pasillo… Cuando ella salió del baño, él tomo su cabello, y ella lo puso mentalmente de loco sádico depravado pervertido. _

_Tengo que alejarme de él… Puedo volverme loca dándole tantas vueltas a algo que no sé si era verdad._

Y ese era el pan de cada día de Amu.

Ese día no fue a clases pero si tuvo que presentarse en la tarde a las prácticas del club. Yaya muy dulcemente fue hasta su casa y la acompañó durante el camino a la academia.

Yaya y Yoru la habían ayudado a hacer las diferentes evaluaciones desde su casa, ya que en esos días aún no se encontraba en condiciones para caminar o hacer movimientos bruscos. Si no hubiera sido por ellos, Amu estuviera ahora mismo en una depresión educativa, posiblemente hubiera aplazado varias materias.

Pero cuando llegaron por fin a la academia y entraron al salón de ensayo, se sorprendió con demasía al ver a varias personas preguntando por su salud.

_Joder, que ahora soy importante…_

El profesor le dio una súper bienvenida calorosa, con lágrimas incluidas. La verdad era que no se había perdido mucho.

— ¡Bieeeeeeen! Por petición de Utau… ¡Vamos a poner a los de Clase Baja con los Profesionales, para que estos sean sus SENSEI!

Mierda… El profesor enloqueció… NO. UTAU ENLOQUECIÓ.

— ¡Y como yo soy el mandamás aquí! Yo escogeré las parejas. —muchos "Oh" y "Wow" se escucharon. Yaya aún estaba allí presente, por lo que rápidamente se despidió de mí y partió a vete tú a saber dónde.

— ¡Empiezo con los capitanes! —dijo el profesor Nikaidou… ¡EH! ¡Me he aprendido su nombre! — Utau irá con Yoru… Asia con Kairi… Emmm… Ikuto con Amu.

_Bueno… Entonces seguro que Yoru escribió muchas cosas sobre mi en el periódico esco…_

_¡¿NAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!_

* * *

¡reviews! Pliijj revieweenme :c Este cap lo hice con mucho esmero xDD

Atte: Peggy.


End file.
